


Frozen Bones

by Frozentothecore



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mystery, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Past:</p><p>Once the storm is over, and the gates are opened can the story truly begin. For Queen Elsa of Arendelle opening all the doors is harder than she ever expected. Her fears still keep her locked down, but her dear sister Anna wants all the barriers that still lie between them gone.  Through this second chance Elsa does not want to mess it up and will do anything Anna asks.  Even it means doing something she only ever dreamed of doing 'causing their relationship to change in an odd yet passionate turn.</p><p>The Present:</p><p>A royal bloodline vanished without a trace one day leaving a kingdom to be enveloped into darkness. Two centuries later Dr. Elsa Fryst a cold woman whose heart is frozen discovers the long lost princess the last of the family, and begins to thaw out the mystery. Along the way she meets Army Sergeant Anna Summers an exuberant girl who becomes fascinated by the scientist.  Though it is one secret that some don't want solved and will do anything to make sure Elsa fails.  Digging further Elsa puts her career and possibly her heart on the line to uncover the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a past and present Elsanna story. The present day pairing are unrelated and just shared personality and appearance’s. 1800's Norwegian Queen Elsa and Princess Anna set like two months after the movie will be incest.

Distant howls could be heard from the far-off mountains as it approached closer to the small kingdom of Arendelle. Upon a frozen lake two women stood as snow swirled around them. They both wore different expressions. The elders a composed mask to conceal the overwhelming feelings that stormed inside her. While her younger sisters held reassurance,"-but we have gained so much."

"And destroyed so much more." The harshness of the older woman's tone cut through the air.

Grabbing the elder's hands she pleaded, "We can fix this, Elsa."

Strong cold hands gripped the shaking shoulders of the youthful redheaded girl. Her voice cracking like the ice she controlled. "Please, Anna for once in your life listen to me."

Anna nodded for that was she could do. Her smiled faded finally accepting the cold truth. If she dared to speak more her words would either fail her, or the tears she desired to hold back would fall.

"As your queen, as your sister, and as your . . . as your lover, please run."

"I can't leave you," Anna whispered.

"You must," the queen begged.

Anna wrapped her arm around her sisters neck bringing her closer. She rested her forehead upon hers. "You can stop this, I know you can."

Elsa shoved her way, "This power is stronger than I." With an ever-more shaking hand Elsa reached out caressing Anna's face. "For the sake of our kingdom and," her hand slid down her sisters bare arm stopping over her stomach, "our bloodline. You must do as I say. Whatever is about to happen don't look back, no matter what you hear or see don't come back."

Anna heeded her sisters pleas, but had to go for one last hug. "I l-love y-you E-Elsa," she croaked.

Just those fours words shattered Elsa's heart a thousand time over, and froze her all the way to the crevices of her soul. "You find Kristoff, he'll take you somewhere safe."

Anna sniffled the tears back and began to run away from her sister, her savior, and her one true love. A few feet away she turned regretting her choice, don't come back echoed in her ears. Elsa still stood there, but the white wind began to come closer. She mouthed 'I love you' back to Anna as a lone tear fell from her eye before the queen was engulfed in the white wind.

* * *

 200 years later:

Alone in the dark tunnels under a long forgotten castle walked Dr. Elsa Fryst forensic anthropologist otherwise known as the 'Ice Queen' by her former co-workers. The woman preferred the company of the dead rather than the living. She enjoyed the silent moments alone on the hunt for something new to discover. Falling to the whims of the sounds of dripping water, and the smells of fading life she journeyed deeper.

Elsa traveled further until she found herself in a room. Cracking a smile she found herself in the Arendelle family crypt. _Okay, Elsa this is the moment you have waited and worked your_ _entire_ _life for. To finally solve the mystery of what happened_ _to_ _last of the Arendelle bloodline._ Shining her flashlight Elsa began to check the name plates for the one she sought. Coming all the way around she came up empty. Running a hand over her tangled blonde locks she let out a sigh, “I was certain that was she's here. Were my studies worth nothing?”

She shook her head to rid the doubt that dared to cross her mind. Elsa turned seeing a beam of sunlight casting down upon something in the middle in the catacombs. Going up to the object she shone her flashlight upon discovering a statue. Elsa noticed something odd about the statue. It was kneeling upon the floor, her left hand outstretched out as if reaching for something or someone. While her left hand was upon her mouth almost as if she was attempting to hold back some sort of emotion. Elsa bit her lip feeling almost sorry for the animate object. Kneeling down the doctor hesitantly placed her hand interlacing her fingers into the statues'.

Underneath her the ground shook, and a chamber opened up beside her. Shinning her light down the darken space she discovered a set of stairs. Step-by-step she cautiously walked her thoughts were rampant with ideas of what could lie just ahead. Following the dust particle filled light beam, and her intuition she ventured forward dismissing all fear that went through mind. The further down she went the colder the passage grew. Reaching the bottom of her stairs Elsa scanned the area seeing a lone torch, following the line she powder. Pulling out her lighter she lit the torch. The fire blazed lighting up the whole room, and there sat a tomb.

Joy washed over the doctor's face as she approached the tomb. The tips of the fingers danced along the dust covered stone. Blowing it off she touched the snowflakes surrounding the Arendelle crest that sat craved in the middle of the chipping gold paint. Tracing every dust encrusted intricate detail until she came to the end where she found the name plate. Rubbing away the dust, and the cobwebs. Elsa took a quick calming breath seeing it turn to mist before her eyes. The fires glow behind her reflected upon the gold plate illuminating the black letters allowing her to read the etched name. Anna Arendelle whose beauty was one of a kind like a snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and fixed a problems and added a few minor details


	2. New Beginings/Undesired Company

Anna snickered as she remained hidden behind a bush. She had instigated this little game after picking on her older sister Queen Elsa until the regal woman surrendered. The princess knew deep down that Elsa wanted to spend time with Anna, but alas royal duties came first. However, Elsa made sure to have time in her schedule that allowed the two to have quality time together.

Two months had gone by since the 'Great Thaw' or 'Eternal Winter', whichever the citizens called it. To Anna though she called it finally getting her sister back. The princess was never going to let that door shut ever again. Unless they were in the same room sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

Anna frowned thinking about the new problems they both faced. Elsa came down that mountain with all her fears still mocking her in the dark of night. All her anxieties that trailed behind her every time she lost her resolve for a few seconds. Love may have solved the issue of Elsa's powers. It may have been the thing that saved Anna (after a near death trial and horrific error), but alas love can only do some much when it isn't being used to it's full potential. That had become Anna's new mission instead of finding love to cure her own desperate desire for compassion. Nope, this time she wanted to show her dear sister that she was loved. If not by other countries, her kingdoms, or even the citizens that roamed the streets. Instead, by the one person who hauled her royal ass up a mountain just bring her sister back down

There was something else eating away at Anna's mind, but she was not quite sure what. The feeling was so familiar, yet strange it caused her stomach to flutter every now and again. Anna only ever felt it as she gazed into those light sky blue eyes that held such welcome kindness. Felt the soft touch of gentle her sister's fingers dancing upon her skin like tiny snowflakes in the gentle breeze.

"Anna." The regal tone of her sister called from path, bringing the younger from her thoughts.

Ducking further Anna covered her mouth to suppress the giggled. _Elsa will never find me._

Frost slowly began to move towards the bush where Anna hide. Feeling the sudden cold hit her hand she swiftly pulled it. She glanced down seeing the crystallized blades of grass. Anna let out muffled yelp. _Not, this time Elsa. I shall be victorious this round._

"Come out my little snowflake. You cannot hide forever." Elsa paused knowing where her sister hid, but decided to make her wait a little longer. A sly smirk curved those pale lips as and insidious idea formed.

Anna stole a peak from her hiding place and watched the icy blue cape of her sister's dress disappear around the corner. A mischievous smile danced upon those light pink lips as she concocted a plan. Slowly the princess walked making sure that every step was calculated and precise so not to alert her prey. Then, she noticed the blonde hair behind the fountain. Anna pounced going for the hug. Eyes closed she tightened her grip around the soft curves of her 'sister'. “I got you Elsa,” she shouted triumphantly.

“Do you now snowflake?” a soft voice taunted her.

A sudden wave of cold air hit Anna sending shivers all through her body. The spunky strawberry blond jumped back noticing that it was not Elsa, but an ice sculpture made to look like her sister. Anna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. “That is so unfair. I thought I had you this time.”

The older woman could hardly contain the chuckled that protruded from her throat. The sight of her little sister childish pouting over losing brought back all the cute memories of their childhood, before the incident. “All is fair in love and war, as well as this game of cat and mouse.”

Anna's frown curved into that always exuberant smile. “Fine,” she winked coyly. “Next, time I'll just play with ice sculpture Elsa here, she won't play tricks on me.”

The joy upon Elsa face turned to a sorrow filled frown as her sister's words hit her in a harshly. The Ice Queen knew Anna did not intend for her joyful banter to stab into Elsa's heart like an icy knife, but it did.

Anna noticed the sudden change of temperature in the once warm air. Reaching out Anna grabbed the hands of her sister and with a soft smile offered reassurance. “Hey, I was only joking, Elsa no silly ice sculpture could ever replace you. Now how about some chocolate. I heard that Belgium sent you some as dignitary present!”

Elsa nodded feeling the warmth radiating from the hand that rest upon hers. “Just try not to eat it all this time,” Elsa warned teasingly.

Excited Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa and dragged her back towards the castle. As she tried to keep up Elsa noticed how her heart seemed to flutter from the contact. _This is new._ _Why do I suddenly feel hot, maybe it's just the weather. Yeah, it must be the weather._

* * *

 Dr. Fryst paced outside the museum's examination room. _God I hate country protocols. I manage_ _d_ _to find the long lost Arendelle_ _P_ _rincess and the government wants to take her away._ _I spent a night in jail for this, and I refuse to let someone take my work from me._ Elsa wrung her hands nervously.She would have prayed to whom would listen if she believed in a god. 

"Ms. Fryst," a sniveling voice cut through her inner workings. Duke Weselton a member board who wanted Elsa out of loop on this project entirety. His beady eyes locked on hers, but her focus went to the large nose that took up most of his face.

"That's Doctor Fryst," she corrected harshly.

"Right, since you are American, and this subject is a delicate matter you will be assigned a guard."

Anger flashed in Elsa's eyes. "Princess Anna is not a 'subject' she was once a regal human being and she deserves your utmost respect."

The other board members exchanged smiles. As they walked passed one of them whispered, "No, wonder they call her the Ice Queen."

Elsa shrugged off the harsh words. She had simply accepted the name for what it was. Going for the door she hoped to get a head start on the princess. The door was blocked by a large figure. "Excuse me. I wish to pass," she ordered.

"No," the beast grunted. Elsa looked up locking with his deep set dark blue eyes. His black hair stuck out from underneath his guards hat, and his uniform was practically pleading for help as it ripped from at the seems. His name tag read Marshal.

Elsa though keep her barrings and face down the monster before."I am a visitor and a famous forensic anthropologist. So, I demanded entrance at this second."

"It's three in the . . . morning," the guard growled.

"The night never bothered me anyway," Elsa informed the beast. "Science waits for no one."

"Go home," he ordered.

Rolling her eyes Elsa scoffed, "Fine, but I will be back in the morning, so be prepared."

Getting a cab Elsa arrived at her hotel. Going into the lobby she felt as if someone was following her. Shrugging it off Elsa continued on for her room. Entering the elevator and pressing for the top floor that eerie feeling of paranoia took its hold. Glancing around the only other person within the cabin was a 'man' wearing a trench coat and a hat covered his eyes.

_Sleep is becoming a wonderful idea. I think I am slowly losing my grasp on reality._

The doors opened allowing the doctor to exit. Walking down the hall towards her room she looked back once more. Nothing to the untrained eye seemed out of place, but she had already been in a situation like this before Elsa knew better. Even with the demon of sleep clouding her mind and fogging her eyes Elsa noticed the leaves of the fake tree sway. Almost as if the wind blew them, but there were no opened windows.

_Just get to your room Fryst where you'll be safe. . . until the dawn._

Reaching her room Elsa slid the key-card into the slot. The red light turned green and the woman entered. Shutting the door she made damn sure to lock it with the deadbolt. Flicking on the lights Elsa walked past the night stand where a few magazines sat. All scientific in title some about medicine and others about the doctors one true passion anthropology. Picking one up with her face on the cover she dared not open it for she already knew the article by heart. Every interview the same they praised her for her mind, but her frigid personality always stopped her from getting any farther in her career. Tossing the magazine in the trash bin Elsa decided to take the moment to relax.

Sighing she removed her jacket tossing it to the bed. A low grumpy squeak alerted the doctor of the other occupant in the room.

Removing the jacket Elsa was greeted by a sharp tooth yawned from her furry companion. "Sorry Skadi," she whispered.

The large sized white puff ball gave a hearty yawn before looking at her owner with large grass green orbs. A blue collar around the cats neck with a golden tag read the name Skadi. Skadi flicked her ear at the sound of her name. Falling to the bed Elsa placed her left arm over eyes exhausted. On the inside she was indeed overjoyed at her discovery even though her outward expression said otherwise. The doctor had her hands upon the body of long lost princess after years of research. Only to have Princess Anna ripped out from her by the government who wishes to keep their history clouded by a facade of their own creation.

Elsa let out a small groan as four tiny paws began to pad over her stomach. Opening her eyes she met by greed eyes of Skadi who let out another meow wanting attention. Elsa rolled her eyes and scratched behind the persistent little fur-balls ear. "I know 'pay attention to me'."

Relaxing in the comfort of the mattress Elsa wanted nothing more than to allow sleep to take her. She continued to pet Skadi who purred contently.  Upon the sandman's doorstep a loud knock protruded the darken haze of Elsa's  subconscious. Rolling she grumbled hoping it would go away. The next knock s were louder, and held a strange  rhythm to it s tune. 

 Skadi jumped off growling at the lack of attention from her owner. Getting up Elsa cursed groggily, “For fucks sake. Who hell could that be at this unsightly hour?” Elsa opened the door upon the third knock. There stood a person wearing fatigues. “Is there something I-”

She was suddenly cut off as  solider shoved the doctor back into the room and locking it. Holding her left wrist she spoke, “Subject Frostbite is  secured. ”

_Americans,_ the doctor sneered.  _I should have never abandoned my Norwegian citizenship._ “Can I help you with something?” Elsa snapped fully awake.

The solider in question held a finger to Elsa's lips  silencing . She the n proceeded to whip out a gun from its holster.  Skimming against the wall the  solider crept resting a hand upon the closet door she opened it turn holding the gun in the direction of the shadows. “Clear.”

The ever-growing confused blond just watch ed shell shocked at the female who continued onwards towards the bathroom shutting the curtains of the large window as she went.  Entering the bathroom Elsa heard the shower curtains shuffle across the bar. The female exited and spoke once again in her wrist. “All clear.”

 As if waiting for a response the solider pressed a hand to her ear.

“Right, is that all sir. Yes, I will make sure the subject is safe. Roger, over and out.” The person took off their hat. Strawberry blond hair tied in a bun. Her free hand loosen the bun, and her hair messily falling to her shoulders. After holstering her gun, she proceeded to remove the earpiece. With a light smile the woman spoke, her voice light as the wind blowing over springs fresh grass.  “Well, ma'am everything checks out in this room. You are free resume all actives before I-”

 “Came bursting in like a whirlwind waving your gun everywhere, and causing me intense discomfort, along with confusion.”

“Sorry Ms. Fryst, I was only-”

“Its doctor to you, Doctor Elsa Marie Fryst,” she chastised.

Somehow the cold temperament of the doctor flew past Anna as she offered her hand, “I'm Sergeant Anna Summers at your service, ma'am.”

Elsa ignored the friendly gesture grabbing her jacket.

“. .. Um where are going?”

“Out,” Elsa replied smugly. “Since it would seem sleep has eluded me tonight due to someone's crazy need to have me protected. If you wish to stalk me through town while I get a bite to eat be my guest. I know how to lose a tail quite easily so, be prepared for a chase.”

Anna took the doctors words as a challenge. Fixing her hat Anna winked, “Then after you. I'll give you a ten minute head start Elsa.

Elsa groaned with despair, “That is Doctor Elsa to you.”

Anna laughed once the doctor was gone from the room. _This is going to be a fun_ _mission._ Checking her watch Anna counted down until her ten minutes were up. Once the time ticked away the sergeant went on the chase. Closing the door behind her Skadi let out another grumpy meow, before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here just this chapter was hard to write. Hope it was ok.


	3. Mistakes Happen/Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things just a reminder that canon Anna is dead in once the present you get to the present half. Also, I redid the summary so I hope it's better.

Elsa sat in yet another royal meeting that dragged on slower than the ticking clock. Her eyes keep wondering outside towards the fresh air. Just beyond her glass window prison her little sister played with the living snowman Olaf. The two carelessly picking flowers. The silly snowman had a stick hand full of bright colors and a little friend upon the petals. 

Elsa watched as the bee flew off landing upon his carrot nose. At first Olaf looked at the tiny insect with childlike curiosity. The Queen was able to read his lips. "Hi, little buddy. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A smile clear upon his face as he reached up with his free hand to touch. The bee rose up ready to strike. It's stinger struck the snowman. There was a delayed reaction until he screamed swatting the insect away. Olaf ran around in an attempt to lose his new 'friend'. Hitting a tree where lucky him the bee hive sat. The hive fell right on his snowy little head, and a swarm of bees emerged. Another scream causing him to lose his nose and Olaf ran back towards Anna.

Anna who seemed lost in her own little world fell over at the sudden sound breaking though her concentration. Wide teal eyes saw the bee which had multiplied into dozens. Elsa saw the fear as she saw the bees and the snowman coming right at her. Getting to her feet Anna hiked up her dress and ran with Olaf and the bees hot on her tail. 

Icy blue eyes watched interested and somewhat amused by the sight. She didn't even realize the slight smile curving her lips, or that the meeting was paused due to her lack of attention. Anna still being pursued jumped into the pond in the garden. Olaf followed suit his little cloud gliding over the water showing exactly where he was hiding. The bees flew around in a circle before giving up and flying away. Anna rose from the pond drenched head to toe. Her hair once proper in two elegant braids frayed and frazzled covered her face giving her the appearance of a lake monster. Anna's dress was weighed down with water that she could barley walk as it sloshed through the garden leaving a trail where she stepped. Elsa covered her mouth to conceal the laugh, but it far too late. It escaped her lips breaking her regal mask and the light airy tone hit her ears. Elsa had completely forgotten about the meeting as her sopping wet sibling made her way to the back entrance with a still smiling snowman trailing behind her.

"Queen Elsa," a voice called.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, trying to catch he breath.

"Shall we continue this meeting, your highness?"

Blush stained Elsa's cheeks as she came back to reality. "Ah, yes. Where were we again?"

Treasurer Rolland stood, "I propose a break to allow her majesty to regain composer."

With no further argument the rest of the council left, leaving Elsa alone. Cold winter wind began to fill the room as all the nervousness she felt at the start of the meeting came back to the forefront of her mind. She wrung her hands longing for the feel of her gloves. The demonic clutch that kept her imprisoned within her doubt riddled mind. 

The room was soon engulfed in the mini storm of anxieties and guilt. _What if they still think of the queen to nearly killed her people with an unintentional winter? What they only see me a child and the queen they desire._

"Elsa!" Anna's voice shouted into the icy wind. 

Looking around the blonde locked eyes with her sister. Her once wet hair was snow covered sticking up in jagged spikes. Her dripping wet dress was frosted over sticking to itself. “C-can y-y-you t-t-turn of-f-f the f-f-f-reeze,” her dear sister asked, through chattering teeth. 

“Right, sorry.” Waving her hand the snow, and ice melted. The wind died returning the room to normal. 

“Is something wrong, Els. This is the fifth time you've frozen a room.”

Fifth?” Elsa asked, shocked, surprised, and hurt as she began to wring her hands. 

Anna was more amused as she recounted each time. “Well, there was time in the dinning room when that new butler in training spilled your tea. The second time was garden after Sven knocked over your ice sculpture you freaked out freezing the lake. The time in the bathroom when my foot-”

“Enough,” she shouted. Icicles spread across the table. “I get it. I've messed up, a lot. I know I have no cont-”

Anna cut the queen off grabbing her hand. “Elsa,” she said softly, “you can never mess up. This is a big change . . . for both of us. You never got a chance at freedom apart for running up the fracking North Mountain. That reminds me how did you get up- Sorry, got side tracked. My point is these things will take time. Controlling after years of concealing everything from both your powers and your emotions. So, even if your slip up a few times I'll still love you no matter what happens. 'Cause as I've said dozens of times before, I love you.” Picking up her sister hand she placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

Elsa felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the warmth of Anna's lips pressed against her hand. She attempted to pull away, but Anna would not allow it. Keeping a grip on it she continued laying gentle kisses upon every surface. The heat would not subside as it got worse. If Anna kept going with her antics, Elsa would not doubt start steaming from her natural cold body temperature under her collar. "A-Anna please this is highly unnecessary and-"

Pausing her assault Anna grinned. "I'll stop when you stop doubting yourself and have a little faith in love. Plus, they're really soft,” Anna winked.

"Anna that is most ridicul-" Anna cut her sister off once more touching her warm lips to he sisters cool skin. Elsa placed her hand covering her mouth to silence her shallow pants. Elsa was not sure if it was her of having human contact or erotic gleam in her mischievous sister's teal eyes. 

"Your majesty," one of the dignitaries called. 

Both sisters jumped away from each other. "Yes, Chancellor Leon?" Elsa inquired.

"We are ready to continue." 

"Right," she nodded. "Anna would like to stay?"

"No, royal meetings are quite the bore. I'll end up snoring before the first order of business is announced," she laughed.

Elsa covered her mouth the hide the unprofessional laugh. "Of course, see you at lunch then, dear sister?"

Anna leaned forward planting a kiss upon Elsa's cold cheek. "Lunch sounds great, but meet me outside under our tree the dining hall gets stuffy," Anna added with a wink.

Before a response could form upon the queens tongue, the girl had already merrily skipped away from the room. Crimson stained the woman's face, as wondered what Anna's meant by their tree. Settling into the chair she looked at the council. Taking the messy pile of paper she tapped them upon the desk to even them. “Now, before we took a short recess we were discussing matters of-” she reread the words. “What is a Royal Ice Master and Delivery?”

The council exchanged uneasy glances. No one had dared to tell the sensitive queen about the position that her sister created to repay the gent that helped her scale the mountain to see her sister, and bring back summer. Chancellor Leon spoke first, “You see my queen, your sister gave the man she is dating the title as a form of repayment for aiding her in her quest.”

“Christopher, that guy with the reindeer who steals all our carrots?” Elsa inquired.

“The very same.” 

After the meeting had concluded, and knowing her schedule was free till later in the afternoon. She made way outside to the big tree in the gardens assuming it was one Anna was referring too. Her mind was a blizzard with thoughts about why Anna chose to hide the redundant position of Royal Ice Master and Delivery.

_Is that why Anna has been so nice to me? She's worried that I won't approve of that hay smelling, carrot stealing, oaf of a man. Yeah, he helped Anna when I could not. Of course she would not have needed the help if I had told her in the first place about my powers._ Pressing her hand to the tree causing the bark to freeze. _Maybe he is nice guy, I mean we've never spoken to words, and Anna does seem to trust him._ As if on cue Anna skipped out, a basket in her hand. She smiled, and waved on the approach. _I'll have to question her about this later._ She waved back. _Alright Elsa, you can do this._

Anna noticed the icy bark and laughed. “Yep, this is the right tree,” she assured. Taking a seat she began to unload the basket. Noting that her sister still had not joined she patted the grass. “Come on, Els it's just grass.”

Unfreezing the tree Elsa took a seat, and was handed a sandwich. While Elsa ate in silence Anna would take a bite, swallow speak, and repeat the process throughout the story. “-Then a giant . . . swarm of . . . bees came flying. . . towards us. Olaf and I had no choice . . . but to jump . . . into the pond.

Elsa tried not laugh with food in her mouth, but it was hard not too with Anna retelling her account of the bees with erratic hand motion's included. It was nice spending this time eating a peaceful lunch. A light summers breeze blew past and a leave landed upon the ground reminding Elsa the question she wished to ask. “Um, Anna?”

The younger sibling nodded taking large bite of of her third sandwich. 

“Why is this our tree?”

Swallowing a bite Anna answered. “Oh, well this the biggest tree here that provides plenty of shades, and-” Anna trailed off feeling a sting in her chest. “It's also the tree that you use to read me when we were younger before-”

“The incident,” Elsa finished, throat feeling tight. 

“Yeah, but can we forget about and just,” Anna reached into the basket pulled a simple leather bound book. “Maybe, do this once more and act like it never happened in the first place.”

“Anna you cannot simply forget thirteen years of-” Elsa cringed seeing Anna's pout. Taking the book in her hands the queen leaned against the tree. Opening the cover Elsa could not help, but smile at her sister's choice of reading. “Grimms Fairy tales, I thought this bored you.”

Anna took her place beside the queen. “It does, but you always loved reading, and I figured if I should an interest, then we could bond.”

“You know you do not have to-” Anna narrowed her eyes, halting Elsa. “Alright then where should I start?”

“Where the marker is.”

Shrugging Elsa opened the book as Anna cuddled closer to her elder sister. She felt the queen cringe slightly, but slowly relax. Elsa began the story, “A king and queen once upon a time reigned in a country a great way off, where there were in those days fairies. Now this king and queen had plenty of money, and plenty of fine clothes to wear, and plenty of good things to eat and drink, and a coach to ride out in every day: but though they had been married many years they had no children,-” 

Before Elsa could finish the story Anna had fallen asleep on her, drool leaking out of mouth landing upon Elsa's bare shoulder. Most of the time the Queen would be utterly appalled by the notion of having some foreign liquid upon her person. However, she would make an exception for her dear younger sister. For it was sacrifice that saved them both, but Elsa worried with each passing day how long would this bond last. How long before duty, and the possibility of romance tore them apart? Biting her bottom lip she wondered could she really handle being ripped from her dear sister again? 

–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pressing the button for the elevator Elsa tapped her foot waiting. She took a sip of her morning coffee before dropping it into the trash. She spent the rest of the night losing her tail, seeing if this Sergeant Summers was worth the doctor's time. Skadi was not happy at the late hours of her return though. She received several angry meows that sounded like curses words. After changing the feline litter, topping off her water, and giving her food. The lazy cat crawled back on the bed ready for another nap. Before leaving her baby, and only friend alone for the day she made sure to keep the TV. on and the do not disturb sign was hanging.

Entering white tile hall cast in a yellow glow she fixed the visitor pass on her jacket she looked around for the large burly guard. With no sight of him Elsa made her way towards the morgue. Usually she would prefer to work in a lab with precious cargo such as her royal highness, but once the news hounds caught wind that the long lost princess was discovered it would spread like wildfire. In the underground it was safer than a lab for the moment.

Going for the door she was stopped by a shorter man dark blue eye, black hair sticking out from underneath his guards hat. He wore the same uniform as the burly guy from last night, but instead of a scowl was an enlightened smile. Elsa knew this time very well and approached with caution. Elsa contained the slight fake grin she produced it was far too early to deal with Mr. Sunshine. 

"Morning," he waved with pure enthusiasm. "Visitor pass, please."

Elsa nodded removing the pass from her jacket and handing it to the shorter man. He looked at the name and back at the woman standing before him. His eyes were shocked as they kept darting from pass to the person for a good ten seconds. Handing it back Elsa began to fear the worse she would be exposed. “Have a nice day Doctor Fryst.”

The two doors swing in as Elsa ignored the scent of death permeated not only the air, but walls as well. Years of doctors performing autopsy upon the dearly departed, the misunderstood anomalies, and the bluntly murdered. Though this was no time to focus on the past of others. The only one that mattered at the moment was the girl in the casket. Turning on the large overhead light it flickered a few times before lighting up the designs carved into the splintered wood plate atop the lid. From her bag that carried what she needed Elsa pulled out her Ipod and Ihome. 

She plugged in her iPod deciding on a playlist she hit play. This became her routine whenever she perform an autopsy. The music of course varies by whom was on the slab. Today was a band that Elsa enjoyed very much Within Temptation. The first songs began and the irony did not pass upon the doctor. "Of course this had to be the first one," she chuckled to herself. The beginning chorus and the guitar set her mind at her. The trumpet sounded and the drums got her ready. 

_When leaves have fallen and skies turned to gray_

The latex gloves snapped around her wrist as she put them on. Next was the blue lab coat, and a mask.

She picked up a crowbar and a hammer. "I'm sorry," she whispered to the coffin.

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell._

Wedging the crowbar into a crack Elsa swing hitting it dead on. A cold wind swept over the room. 

_You better hide from freezing hell._

Ignoring the warning the doctor continued to carry on with her work. With each whack of the hammer the room grew colder. 

_On cold wings she's coming  
_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing_

She heard arguing just outside over shadowing her music. Peeking out the window of the door she spotted a familiar with strawberry blonde hair. Elsa slammed the tools upon the table, stripping off her gloves, and paused the music. "Damn, that woman never gives up," she growled.

She went out into the hall where she saw the guard Olaf speaking the infuriating woman from her darkest nightmares. "Look, I'm sorry ma'am as much as your services are respected, I simply cannot allow you entrance without a pass."

"But I'm on a job to protect Doctor Elsa Fryst. You can even ask her yourself." Anna waved at the blonde.

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. At least she got my name right, she sighed internally. "She's right Olaf. Sergeant Summers here is my guard."

"Well, I guess if she is with you it should be okay. However, keep an eye on her, and make sure to get her a visitor pass to prevent future issues."

"Right," Elsa mumbled, grabbing Anna's hand. Anna blushed at the contact. Her hands felt cold, but soft. If it were under other circumstances the sergeant would rather be intertwining her fingers and walk alongside the doctor. Not as a child getting ready to be reprimanding by an adult for misbehaving. Dragging Anna into the room Elsa slammed the door shut. "What the hell are you doing here?" she shouted.

Recovering from her flustered state Anna replied, "Guarding you. It's my job remember?"

"I understand that," Elsa rubbed her temples, "What I don't understand why you have to be down here with me. There is only one way in and one way out. A guard is always on patrol, and I am perfectly able to take care of myself." 

"I know all this ma- Elsa, I mean Doctor Fryst. You proved that last night after you lost me in that mall. You sure know how to walk fast. However, you forgot that I know where you're staying at so this little game is over,” Anna declared cockily.

Elsa quirked her brow hearing the challenge in the sergeants voice. “You're either confident or just plan stupid to think this game has ended. For it has only begun.” The tension in the air was thick as silence reign in the morgue. “Now, if you are done being childish. I have work to conduct. So, sit like a good little guard and keep quite.”

Anna took a seat on a stool spinning around on the swivel cushion. She let out a light laugh as the spinning stop only to catch the stern expression of the doctor. Her eyes narrowed with brows knitted together. “Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?” Anna asked, with a light smile. 

Taking a bewildered step back at the compliment. Elsa began toyed with her stray hair. A nervous reaction she acquired as a child. One her father hated and would smack her for ever showing an emotion other than blank rehearsed expressions. Dropping her hand she saw the quirky smirk on the redhead's face. “Flattery will get you nowhere Sergeant Summers,” she scolded. 

Turning back to the casket Elsa reapplied her gloves, mask, getting ready to finish opening it. “So, who is the stiff anyways?”

Hearing this Elsa's brow twitched. Whipping around she barked, “This 'stiff' as you dare to put it is the long lost Princess of Arendelle. From a kingdom lost to the sands of time or should I say ice."

Anna scratched her head. She had a question, but she didn't want to upset the doctor further. "You're going to figure out why she's dead?"

"Yes, this is what I do. I solve ancient mysterious revolving around murder. Like King Tut or Queen Cleopatra. My field though is more geared towards European royalty like this,” she gestured at the casket. “This was more of a side project. I've had an odd fascination with the Arendelle sisters as a child," she blushed, having revealed to much about her personal self. 

“How do you presume she died?”

Elsa gaped, “I can never make obscene speculation. My career is based on the science of facts and the use of evidence.”

“Geez, if you had to wager a guess though. I doubt your career would be at stake if you made one tiny little assumption

_This girl must have a background in interrogation._ Elsa sighed knowing her investigation would be further hindered by the army girl's questions. “Fine, if I had to wager a guess as you put it, I would say the older sibling murdered her with what that I can't say. Why? I can only imagine. Happy?”

“Yes, was that so hard,” Anna smiled warmly. 

_Wait, you did all that just to make conversation with me?_

“Yeah!” the sergeant replied.

_Shit, I thought that out-loud. Dammit Elsa, conceal don't feel._ “Since you seem keen on knowing about my work, what about you. What on earth possessed you to join the cause.”

That sweet sugary smile faltered as red stained her cheeks. “Um, well, this sort of happened . . .”

“Parents sent you military camps either as a way to sow teenage roots, to get rid you, or cause your too rambunctious,” Elsa proposed.

“All of the above actually,” her blush deepen. “I was a crazy rebellious unruly teen who needed a good smack on the head and as my dad would say a good kick in the pants. Add that to what the doctors called it ADHD and my parents sought out a way to get rid me for the summers. However, they thought the camps would put me in my place and force me to be a good little girl. In fact, the complete opposite happened and I loved it. Once I turned eighteen I signed up traveling the world seeing new sights meeting new people. I haven't seen the blood drenched sands of a war zone yet, but- Oh god I'm rambling. Sorry, Caption Bjorgman told me that I have nasty habit of that.”

“Caption Bjorgman?” Elsa questioned shock filling her voice.

“Yeah, a few months after I joined he came me the nickname Feisty-pants.”

“None of your strange habits intrigue me at all. I was just inquiring about this Caption Bjorgman is his first name Kristoff?”

“Yeah, you know him?”

“That explains something,” Elsa growled, under her breath. “I'm going to kill that man.” Elsa's focus went back to the coffin upon the metal table. She had completely forgotten about her research. _Idiot, you open your mouth for a few a seconds to sustain some jar-head’s question and you lose all focus on what matters._ The strawberries blondes teal eyes were still alight with joy at the prospect of knowing more about the mysterious blonde doctor. “Look, as much as this has been a joy,” sarcasm coating her voice. “I really need to get to work. So, can you please guard me outside.”

“But-”

“Please, I work alone without distractions. Just me, the deceased, and my music.”

Anna frowned the jovial light fading. She pickup her cap placing it on her head, and left through the doors, but not before giving one more sad glance at the doctor.

Elsa suddenly felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach. It was feeling she had not felt since she- “Nope guilt is a weakness as well as dwelling on the past. She'll be fine.”

Anna leaned against the wall as she could hear the sound of the music just on the other side. Olaf came over titling his head, he asked worriedly, “Is something wrong?”

“She hates me,” Anna sighed.

“Nah, her heart is just frozen and time to thaw. She'll warm to you. 

Anna shook her head. “She's known as the Ice Queen of the Dead. I don't think she knows what warm is.”

Olaf slid down the wall to join the girl. “Eventually then?” he offered. 

No response. 

“Hopefully?” he tried.

Nothing still.

“Maybe?” he finally concluded. “Yeah, maybe works."

Inside the morgue Elsa pushed back the lid of the casket. Slowly light began to pour into the darkness revealing what treasure laid inside. The first beam of pale yellow translucent light caught was a small snowflake charm below the clavicle. The slight reflection blinded Elsa for a brief second. The lid finally off leaning against the casket a small smile graced the doctors face as she gazed upon the skeletal remains of the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that present Elsa is kind of a bitch, but it won't last. This is by far the craziest thing I have written, I'm enjoying the idea. Now, the past will correlate with the present soon I have to build it up to that point.


	4. An Act of True Love part 1/ The Snowflake Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize for my lack of updates this chapter kicked my ass as well as some major writer's block. For those who are reading this story the first part is split up into two parts. Also, I am not a Forensic Antropoligist, so if anything is wrong you are welcome to correct me.

The sun rose over the horizon poking though the curtains shining gentle morning rays upon a slumbering Anna. She stirred opening one eye taking in the morn. Her right hand moved touching something silky and soft. Opening both eyes she ran her fingers through the familiar blond locks of her snoozing sister enjoying the feel. Anna cracked a smile at the position they were since it was different from the one they started in before sleep took its hold. The strawberry blond lying at the head of the bed atop a mountain of pillows, and covered waist down by the thin blanket. Her sister's head rested upon her chest, her arms securely wrapped around her uncovered waist sleeping away the first morn's light.

This became the norm for them since the first night after the thaw. The two siblings were exhausted from their days of running up a mountain, being chased by wolves, a giant snow beast, and Hans. After the ice skating in the courtyard, the two nearly passed out in the hall. Gerda the head-maid shooed them to their chambers for it would be undignified if the two royal siblings were caught in the hall sleeping against the clock. As Elsa changed into her nightgown (the ice dress was lovely, but not something she wished to sleep in) a light knock rapped upon her door. She called to the person inviting them in only to discover it was Anna hugging a pillow to her chest. After all the bravery Anna showed during those past few days, she was still scared to death to ask anything of Elsa. “Elsa, can I um . . .” she trailed off her voice becoming a whisper.

“Yes, Anna?” she asked her voice still in a regal tone.

“Can I–ah forget it, never mind. I don't want to push you. I'll just go to bed.”

“Anna, just ask the worst thing that can happen is you get the wrong answer,” Elsa sighed, “but I can learn to accommodate to whatever you need.”

“CanIsleepwithyoutonight?” she asked in one breath.

“Come again, and slower this time.”

Taking a long breath Anna tried again, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” Her face suddenly flushed. “Not with you–beside you in the same bed of course there might be some cuddling since I get clingy. Gods,” she groaned, “I'm such an idiot.”

“Sure,” Elsa replied nervously, toying with the end of her braid. “I-I don't see why not.”

Anna's face fell, “I thought so, then I'll just–Wait, you mean it?”

Elsa nodded.

Overjoyed Anna ran over hugging her sister, she felt her cringed, but felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. _This will take some getting use to_ , Elsa chided herself. Pulling away first Anna continued to hold her sister hands. There were glove-less a little cold, but so soft. It felt so unreal touching someone she hadn't seen for years. “I'm glad to have you back.”

“So am I,” Elsa replied warmly

Anna yawed, “Can we go to bed today its has been long?”

“Of course.” Elsa gestured to the bed allowing her sister to climb in first.

Getting into the warm bed Anna laid facing Elsa. With a sweet smile Anna whispered, “Night Elsa, I love you.”

Despite, sleep wanting to take its hold, Anna fought it. She internally feared that when she opened her eyes upon the next morning Elsa would not be there, and everything that happened was just a dream. The clock in the hall chimed one in the morning that was the last thing Anna remembered before the sun shone brightly warming her face. Waking up with a sleep drenched yawn she felt something cold tickle her skin. She looked down to discover Elsa snuggled up against her. Anna couldn't help, but laugh at her sister who disbanded all her fears and worries during the calmness of the night.

She felt Elsa stir Ana was met with still sleep riddled blue eyes and messy blond hair practically resembling the snakes that sat atop of Medusa's hair.

“Morning Anna,” she said still groggy.

“Hey Elsa, how did you sleep?”

“Fine, but I seemed to have done it again with the cuddling thing,” she answered, her face beginning to turn a shade of red.

“Yeah, but I don't mind. It's nice having my own personal iceberg as a sister,” she joked.

Her blush deepened as she tried to find purchase other than her sister's warm innocent smile. Her fingers unconsciously felt the fabric of Anna's sleep wear noticing it was different from her usual dress. She instead discovered a black tunic. Her face drained of color wondering how she acquired such a shirt. Catching a whiff of the faded reindeer scent her mind jumped to one conclusion: Kristoff. Then, an even more alarming thought pricked her mind: what if they have done _it_ . She heard of woman borrowing a man's shirt after completing the de e d. _Has my sister been with a man, giving up her_ _virtue?_ _She is of age and I cannot protect her forever, but was it under the right circumstances and_ _consensual._ _Or_ _was it_ _just another desperate plea for the love she lacked._ She cringed. T hat _would be your fault._

Her thoughts were cut off by Anna's voice. “Elsa, you're doing that thing again where you get lost in your head.”

“What?” she inquired, shaking her worries away.

“You know make a face and it goes blank.” A mischievous smile formed on her red lips. “So what were thinking about?”

_Do I lie or just be honest?_ Scooting away Elsa took a breath answering. “I was just wondering where you got that awful smelling tunic?” _I will have to find out sooner or later. Now is far too soon, but she old enough to make her own choices._

“Oh. this thing? Kristoff gave it to me.”

Elsa winced.

“Honestly, those silky nightgowns are kind of itchy and irate my skin. These are soft and warm.” She started to take it off revealing bare freckled peppered skin.

“Anna,” Elsa said shocked. “You cannot just take your clothes off like that.”

“Aw, come on Elsie, its not like we haven't seen other naked before,” she winked.

The queen tried to ignore the sudden heat that blazed over her cheeks and arms. This fact being true, but after all the years of separation something felt strange about seeing her endowed sibling naked. A new feeling ran down Elsa's spine, and settled into her lower abdomen. The sensation of a dark familiar friend she tangled with a few years back. She knew if she was not careful the wonderful naughty thoughts that sent Elsa into a euphoric pleasure would return. Though while Anna was distracted with choosing a new outfit Elsa could not stop her wondering eyes. She found herself staring at the scar over Anna's left breast. A twinge of guilt spread through her as she remembered the icy blast that hit her from her own spiraling emotions and stupid fear. The room dropped a few degrees knowing that Anna's injury was her fault.

Anna turned concern on her face, “Elsa the room suddenly got colder is everything alright?”

“Ye-Yeah. I was just thinking.”

Shrugging Anna went back to trying to tie the damn corset she picked out oblivious on how to handle one on her own. “Stupid infernal death trap,” she grumbled.

Elsa rolled her eyes and went over the help her struggling sister. “Here allow me to help you,” Elsa offered. She wove the strings into their intricate crisscross pattern. Pulling at them to get it tight, but not breathe reducing. She didn't want to relive that experience again. “Is that alright, not too tight?”

“Its fine where it is, thanks.”

Finished Elsa stood up, “Do you want me to do your hair?”

“Yes, please, can you brush it and braid in twin plats?”

Elsa bit her bottom lip unsure. “I don't think the braids would go-” Pleading puppy eyes and Anna's insidious pout and Elsa changed her tune. “Fine, but when dignitaries come these things are not appropriate.”

“I know, but they're practical and quick to do by myself without excessive maids fussing over me.”

Talking aside Elsa began brushing the mane to tame the beast it was a struggle with all the knots and tangles in Anna's hair just from a few hours of sleep. “I will never **-** yank– understand how – yank– becomes so messy.”

“Ouch, I know the thing has a mind of it's own.”

Once the fiery red monster was subdued (Anna thought Elsa would have needed a sword to defeat it) nimble fingers wove the braids. Her small delicate fingers made quick work and soon she finished. Patting her sister's head Anna jumped from the chair. “Alright, I'm sure Kai has breakfast for us. Why don't you head downstairs, and I shall catch up in a short bit.”

“Are you sure I can't do anything, Elsa?”

Elsa took the golden brush and started with her own, “No, I can handle myself.”

Anna left grumbling about stupid independent older sister, gaining a light chuckle from Elsa. The door closed with a click the blond began to run the soft bristle over through her hair. There were tangles, but nothing like Anna's. She began to muse about what the day was going to bring. She knew Anna would want to see every sight, taste any delectable treats offered, and smell the roses. As much as Elsa wished to take part in most of her lovely sisters antics the queen still had to act as a royal. A daunting question circulated though her mind. Could she be stern with her sister if Anna got out of hand? “Perhaps I should set some ground rules before we go out.” She bit her lower lip nervousness drowning her thought.

Finished with her thick single braid placingit over her left shoulder. With a simple wave of her hand the ice dress she loved so much formed hugging her sensual curves and voluptuous chest. She admired her work in the mirror, and decided against the icy cape that trailed behind her. It was nice, but she would rather not risk it caught or stepped on.

Entering the dinning hall she saw Anna already enjoying a meal. “Can I get you something, your majesty.”

“Just some tea, please.”

The elder butler bowed before making his way the kitchen. “You look nice,” Anna complemented.

“Thank you.” She felt uneasy and began to wring her hands. Elsa opened her mouth ready to set her rules. “Anna,” I know that you only wish to have-”

“Your tea ma'am.”

“Yes, thank you, Kai.”

Anna shot up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I shall wait for you outside.” Rounding the table she placed a quick kiss upon her sister's cheek. “Don't take too ling I have a list of my own to get done.”

“Anna wait, there is a matter I wish to discuss-” Her sister had already gone through the door. “Damn,” she mumbled. The tea forgotten Elsa hiked up her dress racing outside. Anna bounced on her balls of her heels excitedly waiting for her sister. Slightly out for breath Elsa took a short shallow breath before speaking. Seeing Elsa, the redhead began to head for the street. Elsa grabbed her hand, “B-Before we go I-I want to set some gr-ground rules.”

“I know the rules Elsa, hold your hand, look both ways before crossing the road, and don't talk the stranger,” she teased.

Elsa couldn't help, but smile. “Yes, there are those, but I want you to think before you speak. I know how hot headed you can get.” Anna's smile faltered. Snow began to fall around Elsa afraid that she hurt her sister's feeling. “And I know that you just want to protect me, but please refrain from getting, getting too-”

Feisty. Don't worry I will keep myself in check even if any one dares to mess with my wonderful sister. But can I still hold your hand?”

“Of course, you never have to ask that. Elsa offered her hand the two went in the town.

With both list in hand the formal one of Elsa's to do's, and Anna's list of fun to catch up on. She announcedin stern regal tone, “First stop is the bakery. I want to get some of that fancy new bread I've heard about.”

Entering the shop the owner called, “Just a second.” Upon turning his eyes grew wide seeing who had entered his shop. “Your majesty, your highness,” he responded bowing.

Anna unable to contain herself any longer went to one of the shop where some of the desserts sat. Elsa shook her head at the exuberant girl, but went about her business. “Good morning, sir how is business?”

“Fine, your majesty, thank you. It would be better if the wheat I had planted over the spring hadn't been wiped out by a freak snow storm.”

Anxiety began to consume Elsa. Keeping her queenly composer she said, “My sincere apologies, it was an accident I assure you.”

“That doesn't make up having no sense of control over your monstrous powers.”

Elsa felt her heart clench hearing that word. “Hey, you leave my sister alone,” Anna growled, jumping in front of Elsa.

“Anna,” Elsa hissed, but the younger did not listen.

“It wasn't her fault, _sir._ You try gaining a grasp of control when you've been locked away inside a castle for thirteen _years_. Yeah, she might lack certain emotions, but she's your queen, and accidents happen. No one comes in to tell you how to bake your bread, so give her chance to redeem herself.”

The baker was stunned by Anna's outburst. Speechless he blinked a few times at the still fuming princess.

Elsa felt proud that Anna stood up for her, but also embarrassed. The loving girl displaying a complete act of disregarding to her earlier pleas entirely. “Anna.” she beckoned.

The young princess winced hearing her name called in Elsa's frigid queenly tone. That flat emotionless beast that Anna had come to hate over the months. Looking at her older sister with one squinted eye Anna dared to ask, “Yes, dear and lovable sister of mine?”

“Outside now.”

Hanging her head Anna started to trudge for the door. Before leaving the bakery, she gave her sister a sad glance with her teal puppy dog eyes, and pout. Though the facial expression did nothing to change the queen's mind for she had her eyes shut tightly. Pointing a stern finger towards the door, Anna hadn't a chance to apologize knowing it would fall upon a deaf ear. “Okay bye,” Anna sniffed sadly leaving, and shutting the door behind her.

Outside Anna leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms muttering under her breath. She was irritated that some guy who barely knew anything about them dared to have the gull to damn her sister. Her amazing, caring, powerful, beautiful sister. _Wait, what?_ I mean she looks fantastic in those ice dresses she crafted. How she glows with confidence, strutting down the halls when she thinks no one is watching. The way her long pale legs- Anna shook her head. _It_ _'s_ _not wrong to admire you_ _r_ _sister_ _'s_ _beauty. Right?_

Elsa came out a few minutes later a small bundle in her hands. Anna pushed of the wall and meet her in the road. “Elsa,” she began.

Raising a regal hand Elsa cut her off. “I thought I asked you to refrain from such behavior, Anna? And yet, you ignored my simple request causing that man embarrassment and shaming the royal name.”

“But Elsa I was only trying to-”

“Defend me,” her tone softened, “I know, but please listen to what I am about to say Anna. Anna silently nodded. “Some people are not going to see me as a misunderstood queen who had to give up her innocence, and freedom to protect the one I love. No, they will only see me as the monster who ruined their business. So, I beg of you as your queen and sister to not be such a stubborn mule for the rest of the day.”

“I promise to think before acting. I'm sorry Elsa, I just don't want to lose you ever again. You're my sister, and I never want you to feel afraid. Seeing people act mean towards you it's hard . . . to watch, but I'll do my best for you.”

“That's all I will ever ask for, my dear sweet sister. Since you're being good now, I would like to offer you a treat.”

“A treat!” Anna looked all around her sister for a sign of the promised item.

Unwrapping the bundle Elsa revealed two muffins “They are chocolate muffins. The baker and Chocolatier got together and produced these.”

Taking one Anna took a bite relishing the melted chocolate, “These are delicious.”

“Indeed they are. Maybe, next time there will be more since the wheat crap won't be destroyed by a freak-”

Elsa was interrupted by the sudden warmth of a hug. Anna nuzzled the crook of her neck smelling the chocolate mixed with fresh snow. “Don't worry it will never happen again you have so much control over the beast, and you have been working so hard. Don't give it what it wants.”

Patting her back Elsa whispered, “I know Anna, I know.” Anna pulled away first, and Elsa's whimpered from the loss of contact when unnoticed. To distract herself from the uncharacteristic noise she quickly asked, “Where to next?”

The florists!” Anna replied excitedly, grabbing her sister's hand, and pulling her to their next destination.

The rest of the morning played out in the same fashion. Either the citizens would treat Elsa with respect there would treat her as a monster. To Elsa's utmost surprise Anna kept her promise and mouth shut when the latter would point their fingers. On the downside to Anna's light lips Elsa's left hand didn't fare as for Anna showed her anger by squeezing the life out of it.

Afternoon came and the two were by the lake enjoying the summer breeze. Elsa rubbed her hand as Anna took in the sights around them. She was full of excitement running along the sand barefooted, her skirts hiked up. “The sand is so warmth and the sun is just so lovely. Have I ever told you how much I love the opened gates?”

Elsa chuckled, “Several times, Snowflake.”

Anna took a seat beside the queen basking under the sun's glow. “Well, I love it, but not as much a I love winter.”

Crimson shaded Elsa's face, “You still like winter ever after-

“Yeah, nothing will ever stop my love for the snow. The way it falls softly landing upon the ground where it shimmers under the sun's light like diamonds.:”

“I-I never thought of winter like that,” Elsa confessed.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked almost offended. “You turned the woods into an amazing winter wonderland. Your powers are just as beautiful as you Elsa.”

“Anna-”

Her sister shot up grabbing her shoes. “I think it is about time we go. I don't you to melt,” she joked.

“Of course,” the blond agreed. All the previous words she wished to speak faltered upon her tongue.

Nearing the castle a group of kids raced by before one of them spotted the princess and queen. The little girl froze her mouth a gaped. “Queen Elsa and Princess Anna,” she squealed with delight.

Elsa felt a tug on her dress, and Anna was whisked away by a small group of six girls leading her away from Elsa. Anna tried to protest, but was lost in the chaos of excitement. “Miss. Elsa the Snow Queen.” the little girl asked, her voice quite as a mouse.

“Just Elsa will do fine, dear.”

“Miss. Elsa, can you do the magic and make pretty snow?”

“Um, I really don't know about that. As much I would love to make snow in the summer it might cause a frenzy.”

The girl frowned and began to leave, “Okay bye.”

Elsa felt guilt tear her heart. _A few minutes won't hurt_. Waving her hands a small flurry of snow fell around the two. The little girls brown eyes light up with glee. “This is amazing!” she exclaimed dancing around under the flakes. Elsa covered her mouth, the sight reminded her of Anna.

Meanwhile Anna was entertaining her own set of girls. Instead of being sweet they decided to bombard the princess with questions about all that had happened. “Miss. Anna why were the gates closed?”

“How come Elsa has powers and you don't?”

“Miss. Anna, did you die?”

She knew whose fault it was for the overwhelming inquires. _Sometimes that little snowman is more trouble than he is worth,_ she laughed. “I'm going to guess and say that Olaf was vague telling the story?”

The girls nodded vigorously.

“And I supposed you wish to hear what really happened from the person who actually lived through it,” she asked mischievously.

“Oh, that would be wonderful,” one replied.

“Where should I begin?”

“The part where you are freezing and needed an act of true love to save you.”

“There I was freezing to death I could not longer see my breath for the air I breathed matched the frigid temperature of the frozen fjord. Every step I took felt like ice piercing every part of my body, and heart. I pushed passed the pain desperately seeking out Kristoff hoping his kiss would save my life. The snow stopped suddenly, and there he was in distance our eyes lock in a moment of happy reunion. Then, I heard the sound of sword being drawn in the silence. Elsa laid upon the ice in agony, and Hans was ready to strike her down. In my final moments I felt nothing more, and raced over finally fully understanding what love really was. I jumped in front Elsa as the blade came down shattering, I exhaled my last breath and everything went dark.”

Anna finished retelling the story. She took a few shallow breaths to regain her composer. It had never occurred to her the emotional toll it took just to recount the details. She felt a cool hand upon her shoulder giving her a sense of reassurance. Looking up Anna found herself gazing into the calm frosty eyes of sister. She felt instantly relaxed glad everything worked out in the end. “What happened next, Miss. Anna?”

“Well,” she rubbed the back of her head. “I remember someone shouting my name and hearing crying.” Elsa bite her lips and began to wring her hands. “Then, warmth flooded though out me, I felt my heart beat once more, and there sat Elsa at my feet. I spoke my voice parched, but my words were full of love as I said, “Oh Elsa.”

"We hugged it was one of the greatest feelings in the worlds. She was just as shocked as I was in fact as I felt her hands on my face and took my mine her own, “You sacrificed yourself for me?”

I uttered, “I love you.” After that Elsa realized that she only need love to help her control her powers, and soon

“So, that means Elsa kissed you?” one said dreamily.

“We're sisters,” she replied quicky.

“That shouldn't matter,” one of them piped, “an act of true love is always committed with a saviors kiss.”

Both siblings were speechless. Elsa never thought about it like, and Anna never once took in account of what happened while she was frozen.

“No, I was saved not by a kiss, but by a different act of true love: self-sacrifice. Anna's love for me despite my selfishness and shutting her out for years never tainted how she felt for me, and that was what saved not only her, but the kingdom as well.”

“So, a prince didn't have to save you, just each other. “

Yes,” Elsa answered. Just one simple answer thought lead to many more question and the sister groaned internally.

\--------------

The two fell into the bed after the exhausting day. Elsa,” Anna began.”

“Yes,” Anna.

“I was wonder if you would have?”

“Would I have what?”

“Wouldyouhavekissedme?”

“Again, Anna breath this time,”

“Would you have kissed me if saving you from the sword hadn't worked

“Anna, what you have to understand about that is . . .”

“I want one answer, and please be honest,” Anna begged, “I can never be mad at you.”

Elsa inhaled deeply, she knew would never get upset not matter the answer, but she really didn't know how answer it. “Honestly I don't know. There was so much happening all at once, and I was felt scared, angry at myself, and guilty that I harmed you. Kissing as an act of true love was probably the last thing on my mind.” Finishing of her statement Elsa cringed and searched Anna's face for reassurance.

Anna snuggled up against Elsa and replied, “That's all I wanted to know.”

Lying in the darkness Elsa could not sleep. One thing echoed in her restless thoughts as Anna was curled up beside without a care in the world: Would I have?”

* * *

Determination coated Anna's expression as she marched back into the morgue. She had spent the pasted half an hour coaxing herself to go back in, and talk to the snob of a doctor she vowed to protect. She was an Army Sergeant damn it, and orders were orders. Slamming the double doors causing them to bang against the wall Anna began her 'well' thought out rant. “Now you listen here Dr. Elsa Fryst, I am here to make sure no harm comes to you and if you think-” she faltered locking onto her icy blue eyes of the working woman. She shook her head to rid the fear she developed from gazing into those spheres of frigid hatred Anna tired again, “And if you think that – I won't hesitate to get you coffee than you have another thing coming.”

Elsa shrugged, figuring that Anna was going to say that she was quitting like all the rest had. “Sure, get coffee. I'll have my black no cream or sugar.” Turning her chair back around the doctor returned to her work.

Anna nodded solemnly and left closing the door behind her. Sliding against it Olaf frowned knowing it didn't work out as the Sergeant had planned. Rising from her doldrums Anna leaped her feet. “She asked for coffee, and by golly I'll get some coffee. She might hate my guts, but doesn't mean I have to play the bad guy. One coffee as black as the doctors heart coming right up.”

Elsa lifted the x-ray up allowing the luminescent light to go through as she looked at the bone for a third time not wanting to miss a single detail. After finding a few anomalies during her primarily examine, Elsa knew she needed a closer look. Setting the x-ray down the doctor opened a folder and stared at the blank paper. She knew it was against her agreement not to take notes, but she simply couldn't help herself. That and she was feeling like rebelling against the board for treating her like a piece of trash. Removing the tip of her pen from her bottom lip she touched it to the area of question. A top of the paper she titled her work. The Snowflake Project for the doctor felt calling the princess a subject too degrading. Ink met the paper writing her observation with a rushed excited hand. _Sex has been confirmed as female determined by the size and angle of the sub-pubic bone. Age is somewhere between 20 and 24 since both the head of the femur and hip bone are fused together. Remolding has occurred to the left three true ribs of the girl. Suggesting they were either struck by an object or broken due to accidentally reasons. Further evidence will be needed for a proper diagnostic. I did discover a small puncture wound upon the bottom interior of the left should blade. Cause of death has yet to be confirmed as of now, but gazing upon her I notice nothing_ _heinous_ _or dubious about the fallen snowflake. Of course more evidence is required before I make my final observation._

Elsa once again placed the tip of her pen upon her bottom lip a habit she formed when she went deep into thought. She pondered for a moment what could have happened. Now that she had some clear evidence she allowed herself some leeway to imagine how the princess gained her injuries. An odd giddy smile graced her lips just thinking of all the possible outcomes. Elsa hadn't felt like this since she was a little girl and stumbled upon a book written about the Arendelle sisters. She feel in love with the beauty of the queen's powers, and the quirky adorable younger sister. Sometimes when she felt scared or alone the young Elsa would imagine herself playing a field of flowers with the princess or having playing in the snow with the Snow Queen.

Over the years her childhood fantasies gave way to logic she found herself drifting away from the magical kingdom making room for facts and science. It wasn't until she was packing for a trip to Egypt when the book fell on her head. Tracing a finger over the faded cover Elsa felt a rush of sweet memories of more innocent times. Upon opening the book she become immersed she missed her flight. Even though secretly she wanted nothing to do with the sand of that country. During her journey through the summer fields, and snowy mountain hike Elsa's logical side began to ponder leading her on her own journey to discover what happened to the girls. Pain staking hours of research fueled by more coffee than the normal should ingest. Breaking red tap, exchanging favors, and long nights the doctor find herself gazing upon the ruins of what was once proud castle in shambles.  
  
For months she kept her actions a secret as she dug though the rubble searching for any sign of the queen or princess. It wasn't an easy task 'cause the castle was nothing more than fallen walls and hope. She all but given up ready to call for a real team to clean up her mess and possibility to find what she could not. Giving herself one more day Elsa dug finding an underground passage. With new-found vigor the doctor had a feeling she finally found the crypt. After finding the lost princess, Elsa searched the area once more for any sign of the queen, but she found none.   
  
During her nights she stayed in the village she asked around. Some told her stories of the past that had been passed down through the generations. She learned the princess vanished without a trace a few months after both her wedding and learning she was baring child. A large snow storm came down from the North Mountain, but it didn't touch the town. Instead, it destroyed the castle. The man to Elsa's disgust said the storm was like the magic the queen wielded. She merely rolled her eyes allowing the man to have his petty beliefs. She never once believed in faith or magic being a woman of facts, science, and logic.

Finding the crypt became the happiest day of her life, but finding Princess Anna made it all the better. After her life and possible history altering discovering, Elsa faced a new problem: getting the body back to her lab in America. She called in a favor to man she trusted hoping he would help her smuggle the casket. That planned failed, as she found herself face-to-face with cops from the town near by. They accused her of being a grave robber, arrested her, and confiscated her findings. Devastated Elsa paced her jail cell until she was surprising released, but for a price. The doctor would be allowed to examine the princess under the condition that she gave someone else the credit. Being stubborn Elsa refused at first declaring her rights. The man who held her freedom in his dastardly fingers though pointed out that she denounced her Norwegian citizenship four years ago. Finding herself stuck in a rock and a hard place Elsa surrendered, but not with an ulterior motive in the back of her mind. Her plan would have been a success if had not been for an over baring friend sending a hyper cute little redhead to watch over her.

_Wait, did I call her cute. Ugh, it's been far too long since I've entertained the thought of intimacy with another person. Besides it would be a fate worse than death to get involve with someone like her._

"Is that the lost princess?" A voice asked causing the doctor to jump.

She relaxed seeing it only to be Sergeant Summers. "Yes, this is the skeleton of the lost Princess Anna of Arendelle." Unknown to the doctor Anna turned white. “However, from this point on I'll be calling her The Snowflake Project. That way I can study, and examine her without revealing to the outside world what I am up to. Being a renowned Forensic Anthropologist can be a pain.”

Anna was less focused on the woman's words, and more on the body in the casket. "Um, are there any records of what she looked like?"  
  
"Actually no, the royal family was surprising secretive about their daughters. It wasn't until many years later when the queen came of age was a decent portrait of two painted. I think it is in the museum.”

"What about the queen?"  
  
"Little to nothing is known about the queen. From what historians have gathered she was a well reversed woman who the kingdom loved. It is said though that she loved her sister very much and was willing to sacrifice not only her throne, but her life as well."  
  
"It must have been a shame when they disappeared leaving the kingdom they cared about so much to nearly die."  
  
"I couldn't agree more that is what I'm hoping to discover with the remains of the princess."  
  
Anna tried to hide smile as she drank her ice coffee. _She actually agreed with me._

"Oh, and I must say this actually quite delectable. I've never tasted iced coffee before."  
  
If the Sargent wasn't already glowing with glee, she would have flown over the moon. "The language barrier made it difficult to order just a plain coffee like you asked. This one guy managed to help me, but by then it was too late." Anna rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I thought you would get made that messed up your order."  
  
Taking another sip of the drink she winced knowing she induced fear into someone who was there to help. It was her intention to cause anyone who crossed her gale to go weak in the knees with, but gazing into those teal orbs she felt awkwardly guilty this time. "No, it's fine. I understand that being in this foreign country to protect someone who is such an Ice Queen is not your fault."

Anna felt a moment coming on and as much as she wanted to voice a reply she kept it inside not wanting to kill it.   
  
Olaf came in seeing the two women getting along . . . sort off. He dreaded the words he was able to say, but being a part of his job knew it must be done. "Excuse me Dr. Fryst.”  
  
There was something about his voice that Elsa didn't like. "Yes?"  
  
Olaf frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave for the remainder of the day."  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
Olaf began tapping his fingers together, "I just got a message from the board. They want you vacate the premises until tomorrow."

The room took a deathly chill, irritation clear on the doctor's expression. "Why those cowardly rats," she hissed under breath. Anna took a few steps away from the blond scared of what she might do. Elsa ran a hand through her hair, grabbed the folder, her backpack, and said with mock sweet voice, "I see, then if the board wishes to seize my work let them. In fact, I am done today. Come on Anna lets get out of here.”

Leaving the morgue Anna stopped seeing the depressed Olaf. Placing a hand on his shoulder she said with a reassuring smile, “It's okay, I know you're just doing your job, and I figure Elsa knows that as well.”

“That's Dr. Fryst to you,” Elsa sneered. “And we don't have all day Sergeant Summers.”

Entering the elevator Anna pressed the button for the ground floor. Glancing over she found the doctor with her nose in a folder. “What's are doing next Dr. Fryst?” she asked eagerly.

Sighing Elsa closed the folder stuffing it into her bag. “First we need to go to my room, so I can feed my cat. Then we'll go to the library to conduct further research of the Arendelle sisters.”

“Sounds fun,” Anna replied.

Elsa turned facing the Sergeant. Biting her lips she took in the fatigues she wore. Knowing it was a symbol of her countries honor Elsa was scared to ask. Taking a breather is asked, “ Sergeant Summers, I know you and I are not the best of friends or even on the same level of intelligence, but as your colleague I ask a simple favor. Can you change out of fatigues into civilian garb while we are out in the public eye. I wish only discretion and being both in the army and American is a give away. Mind you I respect you for taking time and if I'm hitting a nerve-”

“No, I understand,” Anna waved cutting Elsa off. “Can I at least keep my dog tags on?”

“Yes, of course.”

The doors opened and the two little did they know as they exited a dark shadowy figure was trailing them. Elsa hailed a cab to take them to her hotel. She thought about ditch the strawberry blond for fun, but in the end decided not to today.

Elsa opened the door to her room having opted for a smaller than a large and conspicuous suite. Anna looked upon the bed seeing a large fluffy white beast laying there stretched from paw to paw. “Afternoon Skadi,” she greeted the monster. The white cat got up, and stretched out yawning revealing large teeth. It nudged Elsa's hand with it's pink nose, and let a grumpy meow. “I missed you too, pretty girl,” she cooed scratching behind the cat's ear. Skadi began to purr enjoying the affection her owner gave her. “I suppose your hungry.”

Skadi let out another meow.

Elsa nearly forgotten about her worries as she stroked her companion’s soft fur listening her purr. Opening a can of Friskes the only food her spoiled rotten kitten loved she had forgotten about Anna who stood along the wall.

Leaning against the door frame Anna saw the flicker of joy in those cold harsh eyes. _The Snowflake Project,_ she mused. _It works for both of them since Elsa is just one. Cold to the touch, but with a little warmth they melt in your hand. That's all Dr. Fryst needs someone to warm her heart._

Leaving the hotel the pair made went to hail another cab. _I should really rent a car,_ Elsa thought.

Anna noticed a familiar face coming out of a store. Tugging on Elsa's sleeve like an excited child until she realized what and who she was dealing with. “Sorry, she whispered. Pointing over she informed the doctor the reason behind her obscene action'. “That's the guy who helped me the coffee earlier. I'm going to go say thank you and maybe get another coffee.”

“Sure, by all means. Get me one of those ice coffee's as well.

Watching her practically skip off towards the stranger. Elsa noticed the man has auburn hair and . . . sideburns. A name formed upon the tip of her tongue. It felt acidic and brought bile to the back of her throat.

_Hans?_ She gave the man a once over before coming to conclusion. It was indeed the man in question.  _Dr. Hans Sutherland,_ she growled. She strode over fury in every step before coming to a halt in front of the  pair . Anna was laughing at the man. “Anna,” she barked. The Army  Sergeant glanced over seeing the rage in  her frosty blue. “Because I  slightly respect I ask you to get away from that man, now.”

Confused, but Anna obligated stepping away from the man. Arriving green eyes meet blue. A small demonic half smile crossed the man's lips. “Dr. Elsa Fryst,” he greeted smugly.

“I thought I saw your ugly sideburns from across, Dr. Sutherland.

Anna backed away sipping her coffee feeling the deathly tension in the air.


	5. An Act of True Love pt.2/ A Looming Darkness

Anna sat outside underneath her and Elsa's tress, her brow furrowed in concentration as her eyes scanned two different lists she wrote after the 'Great Thaw'. The first one a list of things for couples to do. Holding hands, cuddling in bed, stargazing, kissing passionately under the sunset on a beach. All kinds of cute little intimate things for Kristoff and her to do. The other a list of things she desired to do with her sister. The scroll stretched out longer and more detailed than the first. Some of them even mirrored her couples list, right down to the sunset on the beach minus the kissing. Anna let out a groan the words of those kids echoed in her head about true loves kiss. She understood her selflessness saved them, there was no doubt about it, but . . . something did indeed confuse her. Kissing Kristoff felt satisfying, but his lips were rough against hers the dry chapped skin scrapping her own. Often she caught herself imaging or staring at Elsa's lips wondering, just wondering what they might taste like, or how they felt upon hers.

“Ah,” she screamed into the empty yard, “Why am I letting this get to me?”

“Something wrong Anna?” a small voice pipped.

Sitting back up Anna met Olaf's concerned filled eyes. “Hi, Olaf, yeah I'm just a little confused.”

“About?” he coached.

She looked at the innocent snowman knowing she could trust him with anything. “Love,” she surrendered.

The snowman took a seat wigging his feet. “Did Sven, and you have a fight?”

“Sven? Why would I have a fight with a rein – oh you mean Kristoff. No, I'm unsure about what love really is again. I thought I did with Kristoff, but I think I might be wrong.”

“Sounds complicated, but he loves you isn't that what counts?”

“I know this, but something has come up, and maybe, maybe there is someone Elsa – else someone else. Why would I say Elsa?”she began to panic her face glowing a light pink.

Olaf smiled knowingly, “Then does do you love this person, and do they return your affection?”

“Yes, ever so much. Though sometimes sh – he – they get scared to show their feelings. However, I know they love me, and I love them back.”

“Then what is so complicated about it?”

Anna started playing with her braid. “Well, I don't think our kind of love is allowed. I mean people are only starting to like this person, and I don't want to ruin it.”

“Anna,” Olaf rose to his feet. Grasping her hands in his little sticks he smiled, “If you have feelings for this person and not Sven, then don't force yourself to like him. Hiding won't help either, and it will only make things worse when the truth is finally set free.”

Anna jumped to her feet. “You're right I shouldn't hide that was the source of our problems.” She leaned down planting a small kiss upon the snowman’s snowy cheek. “Thank you Olaf!” Hiking up her skirts Anna made her way not towards the castle, but to the stables. First, she needed to speak with Kristoff about her changed feelings. Seeing the wood structure in the distance growing close a sense of doubt rattled her mind for a second. _How will_ _he_ _take it though? Will he get mad I wonder? Or will Kristoff be understanding?_ Arriving at the stables she stepped straws of hay squishing under her flat shoes, the smell of reindeer musk permeated the air, and a mouse scurried across the floor. _I still can't believe Kristoff chooses to sleep here we gave him a room in the castle._ Glancing around the area Anna didn't find any signs of Kristoff just Sven munching on a carrot.

“Sven, have you seen Kristoff?”

He grunted.

Anna took it as a no. “Do you know where how might be?”

Another grunt.

She began to play with her hair nervously again. _I really want to talk to him, but I guess I have to work with what I have at the_ _moment._ A sly smirk crossed her lips taking a carrot from the saddle bag hanging just out of Sven's reach she waved in front of the poor guy. “Well, then can I talk to you?”

Sven tried to snatch the carrot out of her hand, but Anna pulled it away taunting the animal. The reindeer rolled his eyes, but bowed his head succumbing to the princesses whims.

The conniving redhead smiled giving Sven the treat as a reward for his cooperation. “Thanks, I really have no one else to talk right now, and the closet thing I have to Kristoff actually being here.” Anna took a deep breath piecing together. She didn't want to ramble . . . too much. “Kristoff, I love you, but there's someone else. Now I know what you might say, 'Anna, are you sure you're not rushing into things like with Hans?' No, I'm not I know this is exactly what my heart desires. So, I hope you understand, and we can still be friends.”

She gave Sven another carrot. The reindeer made a noise possibly saying 'you're right Anna.'

A sense of realization and odd shame crossed the princesses expression. “I just talked to a reindeer using him as a stand in for my boyfriend. It gave me clarity, and is making me question my sanity.” Sven snorted as if laughing at Anna. Scratching behind Sven's ear she said, “Thank you for understanding and listening.

Sven opened his mouth the reply, but his grunt came out in a form of a sentence. “I completely understand, Feisty-Pants,” a voice chuckled from behind her. Turning around Anna faced Kristoff. Her face heating up with embarrassment imaging he might have been listening. He walked in a holding a bag of carrots. He gave one to the panting reindeer patting his head. “I was raised and lived with love experts for most of my life remember?”

Anna nodded remembering this information and the song the trolls sang when they tried to play match maker for them.

“And I understand that the affairs of the heart cannot be swayed, so whoever you love I'm glad they care for you like I do.” His tone turned rough and threatening, “Just know whoever this person if they hurt you I will give them a taste of an icy wrath of the fjord.”

Anna chuckled recalling Elsa once saying nearly the same thing when the two began dating. Reaching out she touched his shoulder kissing his cheek whispering, “Thank you.”

Happy things didn't get ugly Anna merrily skipped down the hallway brimming with unbridled confidence for the next step. Sliding into the hall where Elsa's study sat a chill swept over her causing her to shiver. The closer she walked the colder the air grew. Coming to a halt she rose her hand to knock the signature knock they created as children. No answer. Growing worried Anna glanced down seeing snow coming out of the crack below the door. “Elsa I'm coming in,” she announced. Opening the door a mountain of snow came tumbling down burying her up to her knees.

–--------------------------------------

In her office snow gently fell around the queen as she tried to concentrate on her work. The quill in her hand stood motionless for her mind wondered elsewhere. Her thoughts were plagued with Anna and the question she asked last night had consumed her restless mind, and her current waking thoughts.

She loved her sister with a passion and at times it did seem like their encounters were more than sisterly. The way Anna clings to her, or lingers just a second longer when they hugged or she kissed her cheek. Elsa had to admit she was no saint either. During those long lonely years her teenage hormones spiked at times, and with nothing more than her equally lonely sister's voice and occasionally catching a glimpse of her growing body Elsa would guilty pleasure herself fantasizing about what she doubted would ever come true. The young queen dared to imagine her dear and darling baby sister under her covers keeping her warm when Elsa felt her coldest. Hearing Anna's voice in the height of ecstasy, her freckled skin beading with sweat even through the harsh bite of her wintery powers, feeling her sweet innocent sister writhing underneath her arching into her touch. Elsa kept all those naughty deliciousthoughts and fantasies to herself knowing they didn't belong in a soon to be queen's head.

Her hand fell to her lap. Elsa could heat radiating between her thighs. Her disturbingthoughts had long since gone for a few years, but upon the day of her coronation and yesterday that swirling mixed storm had come back stronger than ever. Elsa quickly removed her hand daring not to entertain the thoughts plaguing her mind. Embarrassment caused the snow to fall harder as she placed her head into her hands ashamed at herself. She made it her goal to do anything and everything Anna asked even last night after she inquired about a kiss. Elsa never fathomed the very thought would ever come to light, but once Anna began to bring it forth Elsa willed herself to disband it. Alas, that didn't stop the queen's eyes from flickering to the snoozing sister's lips wondering forbidden moonlight thoughts. How they would taste, feel upon her own, if her own sickening, but heartfelt feeling would be returned. If either sibling would keep it a gentlechaste or take the chance and allow primal dominance take things further.

Elsa managed to wind up so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize someone had entered her study until groaning caught her ears. “Elsa, I'm stuck.

Her eyes flew opened seeing a particular sight. She covered her mouth to subdue the chuckle as she gazed upon her sister stuck up to her knees in snow. _I was unaware just how_ _erratic_ _my powers had gotten during my_ _incestuous_ _musing_.

Rising from her chair Elsa gracefully walked upon the snow. Anna's teal eyes light up in awestruck by her sister's regal beauty. She chastised herself reminding herself this was exactly the reason she came. Though she couldn't seem to remove her gaze from Elsa's lengthy legs underneath her icy dress. From her potion Anna was able to take in the sight of Elsa's full breast. A dorky grin curved her expression, _she's_ _definitely_ _fuller._ Elsa lent forward offering a hand and an apologetic. Anna returned it going for her sister's hand when she paused finding her memorized by those frost blue orbs filled blissful with a hint of doubt. “Need some help?” the young queen asked.

Anna nodded removing her gaze. Taking her sister's slight cold hand, but still able to feel warmth. Lifting Anna up form the snow mound Elsa dissipating it before Anna's feet could hit the wooden floor causing a small flurry to fall around them. To the moment felt magical as if the gods above where blessing there more than sisterly union. Anna hugged her sister in midst of the moment. Parting she grasped those soft pale hands running her thumbs over Elsa's palms. “So, what is my loving sister so upset that caused to make a mini snow storm in her study,” she asked laughing lightly.

Elsa bit her lips unsure how to answer. _The truth is I've been_ _fantasizing_ _about you and nearly gave into temptation._ “Paperwork” she lied

“Weaseltown trade agreement or SouthernIsles proposal part eight?” Anna grimaced at her own question. After the trade settlement with Weselton was terminated the new Duke began to harass them, sending anywhere fromthreatening letter'sto bargaining, and border-lining bribery. The new duke was nothing compared to the SouthernIsles though. Upon hearing of Hans attempt of treason and plotting to murder Elsa, Hans' brothers banished him ashamed and applauded by his behavior. That didn't stop a few from asking either sister for their hand in marriage. Of course the past several letters were greeted with sneers, eye rolls, and fits of laughter.

“Neither surprisingly, just the normal paper work causing the normal stressstorm.”

“You work too hard,” Anna pouted.

“It kind of comes with the title silly. You seem ecstatic about something. What can I do for you?”

 _Okay Anna this is it, just come out with it the worst she do is say no._ Taking a deep breath Anna nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Remember that thing we discussed about last night?”

Elsa knew this was coming. Anna didn't simply let things go. Otherwise, Anna wouldn't have chased up a mountain, and she loved her for determination sometimes. “Yes, I remember answering all you your inquires.” _Perhaps I can prolong this without hurting her feelings._

“Well, I was wondering – it's completely up to you though if we could give _it_ a try.” Shock filled Elsa's eyes. Anna winced figuring Elsa though she meant something else. She quickly backtracked, “Not the freezing my heart thing, but the kissing.”

Elsa wrung her hands, “But Anna we're sister and I don't think-”

“Elsa, we've read countless books during our isolation, and each on ends the same way 'a true loves kiss'. I'm only asking for one, and if it feels off we won't speak of it again. I want to confirm these feeling aren't false and that you might recuperate them.”

“Feelings?” Elsa inquired chocking on the word.

“Yes, at first I thought I was going another desperate need for affection and love, but when I'm around you I feel a sense of warmth unlike anything I've ever felt before.”

Elsa sighed her resolve melting, “Just one kiss?”

“And if I'm wrong it will forgotten. Of course I don't want you ever feel like you have to do this.”

Elsa surrendered. Her voice soft as she reached out touching Anna's cheek. “Fine,” she agreed. “one kiss. You lead though for I have never kissed anyone in my life.” _Apart from my pillow thinking of you._

Anna flushed unsure how to go about kissing a girl let allow her sister. _Books never taught me_ _anything on this._ _T_ _he only thing I've read_ _pertaining_ _to_ _this subject_ _were those poems from the Ancient Greek period._ Anna decided to try it like she read in her fairly tales where the handsome young prince rescues the fair princess rewarding her hero with a kiss. She reached out with a slightly shaky hand caressing her sister's cheek. Elsa leaned into the touch relishing in the warmth and tender love her younger sibling displayed. Moving her hand she placed it on the back of Elsa's neck as she read. Due to the minor height differences Anna stood on her tip toes. Their lips meant only instead of sweet chaste their teeth clacked. Both winced from pain and the unsettling feeling it gave off. Meeting glances they both silently agreed to try again. Their lips once more in gentle kiss. Anna wrapped her free arm around Elsa's waist bringing her closer. Anna took the chance running her tongue over Elsa's cool bottom lip asking for entrance, upon gaining access a small whimper escaped from deep within the blonde's throat. Elsa grabbed onto Anna's lips digging her fingers into her sides. Anna let out a deep sensual moan at the touch. They parted both for air, and uncertainly what to next. Both girls flushed, out of breath as snow fell around them.

Anna licked her bottom lip able to taste the faint hint of tea from Elsa's afternoon cup. Placing her hand over her mouth Anna had enjoyed the feeling of her sisters lips upon hers. They were gentle, soft, little cold, but far better than she ever imagined and fell ill-compared to Kristoff's. Realizing this thought she felt a sudden disgust with herself every sign pointed that she did indeed have more than 'sisterly' feeling for her sister. During the awkward silence Elsa's thoughts were running rampart snow falling once more covering the floor piling up around them, the room growing colder, and frost coating the windows. _Say something Anna,_ she pleaded.

The princess opened her mouth whispering, “That was not what I excepted.” A sharp sting stabbed into Elsa's heart. Anna glanced up seeing the pain in frosty blue orbs. Realizing she said that out-loud Anna quickly corrected herself. “Wait, that's what I meant.” Grasping her sister's hand, “I absolutely loved it, I wasn't expecting how amazing it would actually be. I love you Elsa, and nothing will ever change that.”

The snow melted once more, and Elsa let out relived sigh. “I love you too Anna.” The shared one quick peck before Anna wrapped her arms around her sister,

In the embrace her heart still fluttering she caught her reflection in a window seeing her cheeks stained with red and a ghost of a smile curving her lips rethinking about the moment. They enjoyed every part of kiss, and knew all it was so wrong. Yet, deep down neither cared for both siblings was overjoyed the other felt the same way.

* * *

 

The taxi ride back to the hotel was an awkward time for the both of them doctor and the Sergeant. Anna's adrenaline had died out a few minutes before they entered the vehicle. Once her fire had dissipated she felt the pain in the left hand. Cradled it in her right hoping the silent and stern doctor didn't notice or reprehend her for her previous actions. Though a second of wonder Anna figured Elsa wished that the whole conversation would blow over so neither woman wouldn't have relive it.

Out for the corner of her eye Elsa knew Anna was hurting, but because of her either her training her stubbornness she would remain stoic. She wanted to care at the moment, but her own darkness from depression started to creep back up on her from being reminded why she kept her walls up for so long. Risking letting anyone inside her boundaries could result in more pain and regret to scare her mentally creating more emotional damage.

Back in the hotel room Anna began to make a beeline for the bathroom to take care of her injured hand. “Hold up, Summers,” Elsa called. Anna halted hearing the rigid tone.

Turning she grimaced, “Yeah, I'm just to use the head and um-”

Elsa swallowed knowing that look. She used her cold Ice Queen tone on someone she only wanted to help. “May I please see your hand?” she asked, trying not to sound so cold and distant. Taking note of the tone change Anna relaxed a bit. Holding out her hand allowing Elsa to look at it. Feeling the doctor chilly hands grasp her own Anna knew her cheeks were probably inflamed. Noticing how red Anna's cheeks were and accounting the oblivious. “Are you running a fever?”

“No, um it's just kind of hot in here,” Anna quickly stammered out, tugging at her collar.

Perplexed Elsa continued her examination. “Tell me if this hurt,” she requested. Starting off with her index finger Anna let out a small whimper remaining vigilant to not show a hint of pain. Elsa mentally noted this difference not wanting to alarm the Sergeant. Doing the same with her middle finger Anna this gritted her teeth, stomping her foot, and biting her bottom to subside the need to shout in pain. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Elsa continued her procedure finding nothing wrong with the lat two fingers. “Alright, I've made my diagnostic, can you take a seat on the bed so I can take care of the break. Unless you want to go to the hospital for a second opinion?”

“No, they will want to do a report and send it my commanding officer. Besides why get anyone else's opinion when I'm working with the greatest forensic anthropologist's in the world,” Anna smiled.

Looking away Elsa felt a little hot under the collar at the nice comment, but also a bit of sorrow for Hans' cruel words rang in her ears. “I'm not that great, no need to flatter me.”

Reaching out Anna thought about comforting the forlorn doctor. “Elsa,” she said softly.

Cringing away Elsa pleaded, “Please just sit on the bed so we can get this done and over with.” Nodding Anna took a seat beside the snoozing cat giving her hand once more to the doctor.

Anna in winced as Elsa wrapped her her hand she fractured her index and middle fingers punching Hans stupid smug face. The doctor informed her hand is suffering from a non-displaced fracture and she cracked both proximal bones of her middle finger and forefinger. As Elsa continued to bind them disappointment laced the doctors feature's the brash decision from the army girl. On the inside she felt utmost glee that someone finally clocked that bastard. Finishing the wrap she dropped Anna's hand. “There now don't do anything reckless for four weeks.”

Ignoring the long time between conversation Elsa suggested she muttered a small thank you. A moment of silence ticked by. “Look El- Doctor Fryst,” she began.

“You could have cost me my job Summers,” Elsa snapped. “Hans is a very dangerous person, who is not to be truffle with. He can destroy you, and . . .,” Elsa tried to show concern as best as possible, buy having isolated herself long ago emotions were hard to come to by for her. “Just be careful. Now that he knows I'm here he will do everything he can do to degrease me.”

A wave of guilt washed over Anna. She knew her sudden rash choice wasn't the bed decision, but her job relayed on her protecting the doctor. Hans had no right to say the things he did insulting her, and pushing Elsa into a dark place. The Army Sergeant didn't regret punching him at all.

A knock at the door roused Anna from her thoughts. Leaving the bed she grabbed her gun off the night stand. Elsa rolled her eyes at overreaction of the Sergeant. Anna skimmed along the wall, gun pointed at the floor ready at a seconds notice to fire off a shot. Peeking though peep hole seeing a familiar face she holstered the gun concealing in her pants the waistband holding it and covering it under her shirt. “Alright ma'am coast is clear.” She groaned internally realized she messed up calling the Doctor something else, but to her surprise Elsa didn't say anything.

Opening the door a young man wearing a uniform like Anna's. The pair saluted. “Private Anders.

“Sergeant Summers,” the private removed his hat tucking it under his arm revealing his short brown hair. His deep brown eyes scanned the room. “Anna, Kristoff has requested your presence back at base.

The redhead, frowned knowing this would come. She didn't expect so soon though. “Really? Now?”

“Yes,” he said it's urgent.”

“Okay, if it's urgent, but . . .” she faced the nonchalant frosty blue eyes of the doctor. “I'm on the job.”

“That's why he sent me to temporary do your job while you're gone.”

Anna nodded unsure about leaving the sly doctor alone with someone as green as Sven, but the Sergeant had no choice a man of higher rank was calling. “Then here's the room key.” Patting him on the shoulder she leaned forward whispering in his ear, “Be careful she may be a nerd, but she's a tricky one.”

Sven nodded entering passing Anna. He closed, meeting Elsa's gaze, and an insidious smirk curving her lips. He gulped out of fear.

–----------------------------------------------------------

Anna flashed her I.D. at the guard on duty. He saluted letting her pass. Nodding she headed for her commanding officers office. The gravel felt strange walking upon it in only her converse having traded her boots for them in order to blends in the crowd for Elsa's sake. Arriving at Captain Bjorgman's office she knocked. A stern voice barked from the other side, “Enter.”

Walking Anna stopped before passing the threshold she saluted, “Captain, you summoned me.”

“Adese solider, and take a seat,” he ordered.

Relaxing her stance she took a seat in one of hard folding chairs. Kristoff ran a hand thought his short dirty blond hair. “Afternoon Kristoff,” Anna greeted joyful.

His stone expression faded as he couldn't help the infectious smile the young cadet invoke. “Anna Banana.” The two have been friends as long as they have gone to academy. Kristoff manged to rise through the ranks knowing how to take orders and do everything to the best of his ability and sometimes more. To the higher ranking officers Kristoff was a model solider. Most never understood why the two were friends though they never voiced their inquires out loud.

Taking a sip out of this water bottle on his desk he looked at the young Sergeant the reminder of why she sat in the seat before made he frown once more. “I figure I don't need to tell you why you're here, but I will enlighten you anyway Sergeant Summers.” Anna cringed hearing him use the commanding officers tone she hated. “I received a call from a man clamming a rude redhead sporting dog tags had punched him in the nose. Of course my first suspect is the always stubborn Merida Dunbroch, but I remembered she out is in the field. Which leaves me you. Care to tell me who the man is, and why you socked him?”

Anna cursed under her breath. “His name is Dr. Hans Sutherland and archaeologist hired by the museum to uncover the mystery Elsa is working on. I punched him 'cause he deserved it and insulted the doctor's integrity.”

Kristoff bit back the smile knowing Anna took her assignments serious and he could already see that she had developed an attachment to the anthropologist. Though the captain knew Elsa well and knew the doctor didn't take too kindly to strangers invading her personal space or professional area. “Alright then, well because you punched a civilian I need you to fill out a report.” Pulling out a pen and note pad he slide it towards Anna who looked at it in question. “Just recount the events that transpired and then you get back to your post.”

“Uh, sir I can't write, Dr. Fryst said I shouldn't do anything with my hand for at least four weeks,” Anna informed.

Kristoff looked at his desk noticing Anna's wrapped hand. He breathe out a heavy sigh. “Then you tell me _exactly_ what happened, and I'll write down.

_The air felt cold and heavy as the two doctors stared each other down intently. Anna wasn't quite sure what to do, but knew something bad was about to happen. “Well, well, well, look who is here Dr. Elsa Fryst Greatest Forensic Anthropologist of the generation.”_

_Elsa winced hearing the acidic tone Hans spoke with while speaking her name. The angry she once held approaching him vanished and she felt like a little girl once more. She started playing with her hair nervously her eyes dropped to the ground sinking into darkness of self consciousness._

_Anna's eyes narrowed not liking how this Hans character talked to Elsa. He may have seemed nice before, but now he acted rude. “Don't talk to Dr. Fryst like that,” she snapped. “Just who do you think you are?”_

_Hans reached out grabbing Anna's chin. “I am Dr. Hans Sutherland World Renowned Archaeologist and far more superior and well liked than poor lonely Ice Queen here.” Pushing Anna away his focus went back to Elsa. “She claims to be the best, but she has failed to uncover one of the great mysterious of the 19 th century. Did you hear someone found _her _and you were nowhere to be found,” he taunted._

_“N-no, I just got here a few hours ago and my-” she glanced over at Anna. “and I was showing my cousin around.” Elsa lied, she almost slipped up calling the Sergeant her girlfriend. “Then if someone did manage to find The Lost Princess I wish them luck since apart from the fictional tales that is hardly any record of her and sister.”_

_Hans nodded in agreement that didn't make the evil smirk curving his lips fade though. “I suppose you heard the rumors about how the royal sister committed sinful. Many speculate that is why their kingdom fell.”_

_“Royals have more often than not engaged in incestuous acts out of with loneliness or needing an heir. Yes, them being both female might seem a little unorthodox, the idea of lesbianism has been around since Ancient Greece.”_

_Anna noticed a glint light up Hans green eyes. Leaning forward he placed a hand upon the lamppost making Elsa feel more unconformable then ever. “Oh, that's right I tend to forget you run that way as well.” If his creeping on Elsa wasn't bad enough he reached out placing his free hand upon her cheek. “You know maybe if you do something for me it might put you my good graces, and you can I could pull some strings to allow you to see the remains. In fact, I'll give you same deal like I did back in the amazon._

_Anna had enough of Hans and the way he acted towards Elsa. Insulting her and creeping on her when she clearly didn't like the men in the slightest. Teal eyes blazed with fire fiercely she grabbed his jacket bringing him down to her level. “Hey,” she growled, “No one talks bad about my cousin and friend.”_

_Elsa looked at the feisty redhead confused and unsure if she heard her right. Did she just call me her friend? Perhaps I'm over thinking things._

_Hans brushed of his jacket, “You didn't seem too keen on defending her earlier in fact you were practically flirting with me.”_

_Anna was stunned by Hans disgusting personality. “All you did was help me get some coffee and in fact you're not even my type Dr. Sideburns,” she sneered._

_Elsa chocked back a chuckle._

_Hans threw a dark glance causing Elsa to go back into submission. “I see. Then I have a feeling is far beyond saving do her dark past, and being unreachable emotional. Though I'll give you same offer I did with Ice Queen, so listen care-”_

_Anna didn't want to hear what he had to say bringing her hand pushing Hans in the nose. In her rash decision her dog tags fell from her shirt jiggling. “You stay away from Elsa, and if I find you bothering her again I won't hesitate to knock those sideburns back to next month.”_

_Hans ran a finger under his nose discovering the blood. “You will pay for that,” he threatened. His flickered down spotting the dog tags hanging around her neck. Reading the name his devious smile returned. Turning quickly away he stuttered off going to make a phone call._

“That's what happened, sir.”

Kristoff finished writing down the details feeling secondhand infatuation. He couldn't let it taint his opinion he had to consider both sides of the story before making a final decision. “Okay, solider if that's everything you're free to go.”

Anna got up saluting the caption once more, “Thank you sir.”

Once the door closed Kristoff leaned back in his chair, drinking the rest of the bottle. “I picked a bad week to quit coffee.”

Leaving the barracks Anna pulled out her phone seeing she had received fifteen messages. Checking them each one grew more frantic than the last. Her phone rang picking it up she asked, “Sven what happened?”

“Elsa's gone, she ran off, and chained me to the bedpost.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I finally finished this chapter. I've has the canon verse done for like ever. Modern bit is a little harder for some reason. Now, I know the canon might seem like everything is okay, but there will be some drama. The is always a method behind my madness.


	6. Lifes Too Short/The Queen's Cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for falling on this story I've rather stuck with writers block.

Elsa shoot up in just before day break all the events in her office that had transpired came to the forefront of her mind and it terrified her. She glanced over discovering the pile of red hair beside her. "Did we actually do all that or was it just a dream?" she sighed. Yeah, she dreamed of the day that her and Anna might be together in ways that might be considered strange by normal folks. Though she never expected Anna to commit to the idea whole hardheartedly. Elsa placed her fore and middle finger against her natural cold lips. She knew the feeling had long since passed, but they still seemed to tingle with warmth. Getting up from the bed and wrapping a blue silk robe around herself she padded to the door. Hand upon the knob she glanced back stealing at the sleeping lump only determined by the bushy strawberry blonde locks atop a pillow. Letting out a small content sigh Elsa left the room.

Wondering down hall the patter of little feet caught her attention. Turning a smile graced her lips seeing Olaf running down towards her. "Elsa!" he waved.

“Hello, Olaf,” she replied returning the tiny snowman's smile.

He rushed over hugging Elsa's legs. The queen wasn't above giving the gentle and caring guy a warm hug. Bending she embraced him. Parting he titled his head, “What are you doing up so early?”

Biting her bottom lip Elsa pondered her answer. _I did something terrible that I do not regret even though I should._ “I couldn't sleep,” she simply answered. Part of it was the truth her mind being at war with itself for a majority of the night preventing little to no rest. It had become a swirling snow storm of confusion, joy, and rage at herself, but not guilt. Elsa loved Anna with all her heart and the kiss was mutual, but she was worried Anna's own heart wasn't involved.

“Oh, it was the fish wasn't it?” Elsa wondered what the snowman meant until she recalled the chief had served fish for dinner.

Covering her mouth with her hand she replied through a laugh, “No Olaf, it wasn't the fish. I'm just worried is all.”

“Is it about Anna?”

Knitting her brows in concern Elsa inquired, “What about Anna?”

Olaf rubbed the back of his snowy head, “I don't know if it's in my place to say. She seemed rather worked up about something yesterday.”

 _Yesterday_ , she mused. “Can you please tell me more?"

"Well, since it's for Anna," he replied happily. "See she was really upset that someone she likes doesn't like her back and . . ."

 _Oh, Anna I truly love you I was such a fool to think this was another desperate plea. I guess I just can't admit it to myself that you have grown up from the little girl who used to wait outside my door to a knight – my knight._ Busy in her thoughts Elsa had forgotten Olaf was still talking.

Looking down at him, he inhaled finishing his long reply, “ . . . and that's why I'm worried something might be wrong. So, is she okay?”

"Then yes, Anna is okay, and I'm not so worried now either. It's nice to talk you sometimes Olaf. I swear even though I created you during my elated mood sometimes you act more like Anna," she said patting him on the head.

The snowman titled his head, "How so?"

"Well, you're kind, caring about others and my welfare, you both have a smiles that can brighten anyone's days, and I love you both very much."

“I love you too Elsa!” he exclaimed giving her another hug. Parting he started to waddle away waving a stick arm, “Tell Anna I said good morning.” He disappeared down the hallway leaving Elsa alone.

Smiling softly she said, “Will do Olaf.” Glancing at the clock Elsa figured she would head to her office where she had a few unfinished documents to sign and some letters to read.

Walking down the hall Kai the portly servant came towards. Elsa bit her lip knowing Anna might start to grow concern finding that she wasn't in bed. Calling gaining the head butlers attention he bowed, “Queen Elsa, to what do I own the pleasure?”

She returned the gesture, “Kai, good to see you this on this fine morning. I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Anything ma'am.”

“Will you please have Gerda inform Anna of this when she served breakfast, and that our sibling bonding time is to be at it's normal time. I don't want her to grow worried."

“Of course, ma'am,” he bowed once more and left.

Entering her office Elsa paused last nights memory still thick in her mind. Anna's warm hands grasping her's, fingers intertwined, their bodies pressed together in a warm embrace, but it felt more intimate than their usually hugs. Elsa had to admit she enjoyed it felt natural like it was meant to be. Anna's lips pressed against her own in a loving chaste a feeling Elsa never wanted to end.

Taking a seat in her chair the young queen start to shuffle the papers around she found the few she didn't chance go through due her little spitfire of a distraction, and her pleas for the overworked sister to go to bed. Picking up the first a simple scroll announcing the end of summer tournament to be held for the kingdom. Her council thought it would be an excellent idea to bring it back. Elsa could help but to agree all that was left to agree on the design of the parchment. Giving it one last glance all she had to was give it her royal stamp of approval.

At the bottom of the pile sat another letter by the annoying Southern Isles king she recognized it by the red wax seal on the back. She already knew what the letter asked for, and Elsa had written back time and time again deny them their offer. Freezing the letter she dropped it on the floor causing it to shatter upon impact. Elsa refused to give any further attention them. They were in the past and she wanted to focus on her future with her family. Olaf, Marshmallow, even Kristoff, and Sven, but most importantly her darling sister Anna. With her was where her heart truly laid lie and her choice was clear she wouldn't let fear cloud her judgment or dare to shut her out ever again. Her soul wouldn't be able to take another moment of isolation away from her nightingale. All Elsa had to do was wait until lunch hour before she Anna and her endearing smile again.

\--------------------------------

The dawn rose through the window shinning down upon Anna's face. A light hum emulated from her parted lips. Rolling onto her sign Anna groaned, "Elsa, the sun says time to wake up." Her hand reached out for the other party in the bed, but she felt nothing but an empty side. Shooting up panic streaked her features. "Elsa," she called groaning still in the depths of slumber.

No one responded.

Anna wondered if everything was just a silly dream and she didn't confess her feelings and they didn't share an amazing kiss. Falling back onto the bed Anna groaned, "Of course everything was a dream. For if it wasn't then snow would probably be falling and I might have caused another frozen summer. There's no way Elsa wouldn't freak out if everything that happened actually happened. Sure, it was one kiss – an amazing wonderful, sweet, and unforgettable first kiss with my sister." The last two words of her sentence hit her rather hard as full realization kicked in of how serious the situation she put them both into. "Elsa probably hates me."

A light knock on the door interrupted her morning rambling and sudden guilt trip. "Come in," she beckoned half hoping it was Elsa.

Instead Gerda the head-maid entered a tray in her hands. "Good morning your highness."

"Morning Gerda, what brings you here?"

"Your sister requested I bring your breakfast in bed for she sadly can't eat with this morn." Sitting on her knees Anna asked hesitantly, "So, you saw her this morning?"

A light chuckle escaped the maids lips. "No, but Kai delivery the information at her orders."

Teal orbs light up with joy, "That means nothing has changed!"

"No, a lot has changed," Anna frowned. "but for the better, your highness. It is nice to see you both smiling and enjoying each other no longer separated by a door. The castle had been so gloomy for far long, and everyone is glad to have gates opened once more." Setting tray down Gerda wished Anna a good day before leaving.

Taking a bite from the bread smeared with jam Anna pondered her next move. "Alright Anna if Elsa is still willing to have our sisterly bonding time today then that means we're still on good terms. Or she's using it to tell me this is wrong and my feeling are disturbing." Anna groaned uncertainty clouding her thoughts. "Okay, Anna just meet up with her later and take whatever she says with respect and hold your head up high with dignity and cry about it about if she denies you. Yep, that's what I'll do, and if she's fine with all this craziness I'm going to kiss her like the world is crashing down upon us and that's the last I want to do is hold the person I love most before I die." Anna shuddered forlorn by her own thoughts. "Maybe, that's a bit too dramatic. I'm still going to kiss her." Anna continued eating failing to realize she had jam in her nose for a few moments.

After getting ready for the day, she moaned her nose still slightly sticky for forgetting to clean her nose. Tying her hair in her braids she checked the clock letting a despair filled sigh knowing she had to sit through five hours of lessons before she'd be able to see Elsa. She still didn't understand why she still had lessons. Elsa was queen, and the redhead did just save the kingdom from an evil tyrant, and winter storm. Though she guessed it would be wise for her learn something if she ever did become Elsa right hand 'cause she knew damn well the young queen wasn't about to take a suitor. She greeted Maester Varrick her astronomy teacher. Anna had a thing for stars back when her and Elsa used to go out as child for moonlight strolls watching them twinkle in the velvet blue sky. Her older sister showing her which stars made which constellations, and some of the Norse myths associated with them. After they were separated, Anna found the stars as mean of escape and one of the few things that still connected her to Elsa.

At her desk listening tho her maester drone on about Níðhöggr the dragon and his placment among the stars. Her thoughts went to doubt once again crossing her mind. _No, Elsa wouldn't do that. She would never shut me out again. She's full of kindness and understanding. She'll let me down gently if she doesn't feel the same way._ “Princess Anna, please pay a bit of attention,” Maester Varrick barked slapping his pointer on the desk causing Anna to jump in her seat.

Blushing deeply knowing she got caught not paying her lesson any mind. Dipping her quill in her ink she started to copy what on the board aimlessly awaiting for lunch hour to come.

Freedom rang out as the large clock tower chimed it merry tune to Anna's ears. Bursting through the door a smile on her lips. She took a a deep breath of fresh air dramatically glad to be done with geography. She skipped outside for the tree where she found Elsa already siting reading a few paper. A smile curved her lips seeing Elsa relaxed. She fought off laughing also noticing her glasses on the edge of her nose. She coughed gaining her sister's undivided attention. She curtsied and teasingly she addressed her sister formally, “Oh your majesty how you on this fine afternoon.”

A bit confused Elsa remarked, “You know you don't have to call me that. We are in the privacy of the castle and I don't believe we have any guest.”

Anna tapped the side of her nose. “Your glasses, silly,” she giggled.

Raising a hand to her face Elsa removed them. “Ah, yes I forgot I had them on.” She sat the book off to the side along with her glasses. She looked up at Anna seeing distraught in her eyes. “Well, aren't you going to take a seat. One of the servants ought to be out soon with lunch. Anna nodded taking her usual seat beside Elsa and gently laid her head upon her sister shoulders. The young queen cringed for a moment, but relaxed glad to have her presence. Anna bit her lip starting to feel a little unnerved by the silence. A few moments later servant rushed out towards the tree barring a tray of sandwiches and two bowls of chocolate pudding at Anna's request. The redhead grabbed one and began to eat. Elsa reached down only to have her arm trapped behind her sister's back. “Anna,” she began.

Rising her head teal eyes met frosty blue orbs. For a second Anna's eyes flickered to the sisters lips. “Is this about last night, 'cause if it is we can forget about it. I don't want to lose you if that's the case. I just got you back and-”

“Anna,” Elsa cooed reaching out cupping her sister's cheek. “No, this has nothing to do with last night. As long as you're okay with what happened then I see no reason to linger on the doubt or concern you or I may harbor. I feel the same way about my dear sister, and I too do not want to lose you either." The young queen placed a loving and kiss upon Anna's lips. "It's just as much as I do love I can't move my arm with you laying on it."

Anna felt her cheeks turn a dark shade of red, scooting over she apologized, “Sorry I just thought-” She blinked a few times wondering if she heard her sister right. _She's okay with it? I just presumed by the silence she was angry at me._ “So, we're still fine?”

Elsa chuckled finding Anna's spastic nature endearing, “Yes, I have discovered life is far too short to worry about something that I to have wished to happen. I just wasn't sure if you would agree with my feelings being with Kristoff.”

“That's good to know. I honestly thought I would invoke another eternal winter by confessing my own love.”

“No, your lovely and sweet confession would have not caused another summer storm. Though,” a sly smile formed on her lips, “if things happen to end up going the way they did the bedroom may become plagued with snowfall.

Anna smiled enjoying Elsa's playful side, and secretly wondered how it would transfer in the bedroom. “You know for a queen you can quite childish.”

“Well, dear sister it takes one to know one. Now I wish to ask if you would wish to help me prepare for the renewal of the summer tournament."

The princesses eyes light up at what Elsa said. "Wait, we're doing the tournament again?" she asked excitedly practically bouncing in place.

The tournament was one of Anna's favorite events near the end of summer. The knights in their flashy armour. Seeing other princes remove their helmets giving the crowd a good show her and her father used to enjoying making fun of the snobby overgroomed princes. While her and Elsa had fun cheering for the underdog. It got even funnier when one of then would come up to Elsa giving her a wink or a flower. Anna often tease her saying his much he fancies her causing her either turn a dark red, or ice to coat the arms of her seat. Though the laughing stopped when their mother would scold them, but even the regal queen muffled a laugh behind a lace glove. It was a family event allowing them to spend time together and it such a fantastic event. When the incident happen though and the gates closed it was no longer held.

"Yes, it's a great opportunity to help boast moral and if I remember correctly it was quite favorable. Though we are just keeping it locally until I feel more confident in inviting other kingdoms. Though while we prepare I don't want to find you practicing or entering.

Anna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "But Elsa I have to protect you from any men who may try to win your favor. I have to prove to them that you're mine, and mine alone."

Placing a hand upon her darling sister's should Elsa cooed. "I now who I belong with and with. However, if you compete no will dare to try to win for fear of hurting you or possible face my wrath. I just got your back Anna, and I never want to lose you again."

Leaning forward pressing her lips to her sisters Anna promised, "Alright I won't practice or enter. Though be prepared to take part in our tournament when it's over," she added with a sly wink.

Crimson coated Elsa's cheeks and snow fell gently upon the pair. "A-Anna, that is cruel, but I will uphold you to your promise.” Meeting gazes Anna couldn't help herself but to learn forward planting her lips against Elsa's musing at the coldness. Overjoyed by the fact that there was nothing between them anymore meaning they could revel in each others company any without doubt or fear holding them back for the time being.

* * *

 Anna paced the room holding Elsa's cell phone muttering to herself. A smile of approval on her face. “Oh, she's a stinker,” she remarked, half irritated, and amused.

Sven rubbed his wrists apolitically free of his binds. “Look I'm sorry ma'am one second we were talking the next she cuffed me to the bedpost.”

He looked down feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. The doctor had a sultry lute to her voice as she spoke to him. He was already fairly nervous around the woman hardly ever seen one not in a uniform. He gulped his mouth suddenly dry recalling the way doctor let her hair down allowing it to cascade over her shoulders like a river of molten silver. She crossed and recrossed her legs moving her short skirt. The way Elsa slouched provocatively on the bed temptingly. The way she unbuttoned three of the buttons on her blouse giving the poor and confused private a view of her pale blue bra. She beckoned him over for an opinion. Sven knew nothing, but that didn't stop him from answering the siren's summons. Walking over his legs shaky he asked how he could help. A moment that was it took, and he heard the faint and distinctive click of a pair of handcuffs. Slowly and helplessly he watched as the doctor tossed her cell phone on the bed, and whispered a shot apology before dashing out of the room.

Anna felt bad for the young private, but a little jealous that Elsa _toyed_ him. “It's okay, Sven I told you she's a sneaky one.” _Cunning like a fox, but lonely as a wolf._ “I'm at fault as well. I should've known she would make a run for it after what happened. Elsa may have acted like a temptress, but she's scared, and fragile right now.” Anna's main problem was to figure out where the doctor might have gone to. It was her job to protect her, and so far it felt like she was doing a horrible job. Shaking the doubt from her mind Anna needed to focus. From what little information she had gathered from Elsa the sergeant could probably deduce where the doctor might have gone to. “Elsa likes her space, so it's got be somewhere not many people would go to. The morgue isn't an option right 'cause that Hans bastard might be there. She said something about the library, but I know this fact. Maybe, she went somewhere cold. Like an ice-cream shop, or a museum -”

While Anna racked her brain trying to solve the puzzle Sven search the room for clues. The young private opened the top drawer of the provide dresser. “Um, Sergeant Summers – I mean Anna,” he called.

“Yeah?”

“I don't know how relevant it might be, but there's a couple brochures here about a cliff where you can see the fjord, and another one about the North Mountain Experience.”

Anna's face light up, “Sven, you're a genius!”

Taking the brochures Anna scanned both wondering which one Elsa used as her escape. The first one was the North Mountain, cold, isolated perfect for the mostly timid doctor. However, it stated you needed climbing experience and a reservation. Anna could imagine Elsa having the climbing skills of a mountain goat, but doubt she would want to mess with people at the moment. Tossing that out the redhead's focus went to the next one talking about the cliff. Dubbed the Queen's Cliff after the once great queen of Arendelle. Anna figured that might be her best bet knowing about Elsa's love for the Arendelle sisters Anna had a feeling it could be her best shot. “Excellent job, Sven you know if you keep up the great work I'm sure you'll make sergeant in no time.”

Growing hopeful Sven asked, “Really?”

Anna didn't answer as she grabbed her keys, and raced out the door. Entering the elevation she gave the brochure one more glance. She didn't know why, but something in her gut told her Elsa would be there or she was just feeling gassy. Exiting the hotel maintaining a steady pace in case someone was watching her. Sliding across the cars hood she jumped into the vehicle and took off for the cliff.

\---------------------

The drive took forty-five minutes through busy traffic, and evil stop lights. With every passing second Anna grew more nervous, her heart beating rapidly praying this was the place. Once at the park she simply followed the oddly faded out sign towards her destination. She parked in a tiny lot in front of a trail. Getting out of the car Anna compared the brochure to the landscape. Confirming she was at the right place Anna nodded heading for the path, “Okay, Elsa I'm going to drag you back to your room even if it takes me to my grave.”

Following the path up the hill Anna glanced to her left through the tree line she could make out the sparkling water of the fjord. Coming upon a fork in the road Anna decided to keep going right towards the water. Continuing her venture the sergeant tripped over fallen branches, briers, and thorns stabbed her, cutting any exposed skin. Further up she noticed the grass was slowly over taking the dirt path. Anna grimaced seeing trash littered both sides of the path. “For such a regal landmark the trail sure is a mess,” she groaned.

Sitting upon the grass, head resting on the large rock, and enjoying the gentle summer breeze and serenity Elsa let out a peaceful sigh. She needed the moments to gather her thoughts. Doubt still consumed her mind. The last person she expected to meet on this – her discovery came looking for blood, and she knew Hans wouldn't hesitate to destroy her profession. Elsa knew that was typical of him since he had already done it to her once before, but he completely embarrassed her in front Anna. For reason's unknown this devastated her the longer she pondered on it. It felt like every deceiving and hateful word he spoke about her could easily be dismissed, but if it was towards the sergeant it felt like someone was stabbing her heart with a hot knife.

Bringing her legs to her chest hugging them she hated herself for starting to grow fond of the redhead. She asked herself if she could trust another living person, aside from Kristoff, but already having been broken and betrayed before Elsa just wasn't sure.

A loud groan suddenly caught her attention. Letting a sigh Elsa couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. “It appears I have been found.” She checked her watch, “Quicker than I expected too.”

Anna emerged out of the woods into the clearing. Leaves were in her hair, minor scratches littered her airs and cheeks like her freckles. Bending over Anna huffed breathing heavy, “Long ass walk was murder. I need to lay off the chocolate.” Looking over towards the hill where the rock sat she smiled spotting unmistakable snowy blonde hair. “Hey Elsa!” With a sudden burst of energy Anna raced up the slope skidding to a halt in front of the doctor.

“Summers,” Elsa acknowledged flatly keeping her gaze towards the view.

Anna dropped to the ground leaning against the large rock. Waiting in silence for the doctor she knew Elsa wanted to avoid the subject to why she ran off up here in the first place. Looking around taking in the sights. From the soft grass under her hands, the light breeze blowing through her hair and face, and the water's view, and the sea air. “So, what kind of significance does this place have for your work?”

“During times where the queen would leave for businesses she relayed on the younger sibling to watch the kingdom sometimes. It is said that the princess would come up to wait for her sisters return from sunrise to sunset.”

Playing a few blades of grass Anna looked over fear in her eyes, “Why do I have a feeling the story doesn't end well?”

“No, the sea was not the queen's downfall. What exactly was I still cannot say and there is still so much left to research, and the possible discovery of her remains. Only then might I truly understand what happened to her. Though she wasn't in the crypt and I have no idea where to even begin to look. I feel like am failing my profession.”

Seeing the doctor place her head on her knees in despair Anna knew she had to comfort her somehow. “You're not a failure doctor. “I don't know a lot about anthropology or remains, but from what I have seen you're amazing at your job. You discovered a princess who seemed lost to the sands of time and to me that seem like no small feat.”

Elsa kept her gaze off into the distance. “Thank you Anna, but your words can only do so much to heal the pain. I am great at my job. The dead are easier to communicate with than the living. Which is why I feel Hans is right. I am not a good role model for girls have seen my achievements. I am shallow, cold heart, ice runs through my veins, and I am extremely cynical.”

Anna jumped to her feet eyes narrowed facing Elsa. “Dr. Elsa Fryst as your guard I will not sit – stand here listening to you belittle yourself 'cause some smug bastard you had some past with wants all the glory. You're brilliant at your field, and so what if you can be a cold fish sometimes,” Anna cringed the harness in her words. “That's what makes you so good at your job though. For you it's about the science and you let nothing else get in your way, or affect your judgment. So, here's what we're going to do next. We are going to leave this place and head back down to the morgue where you are going to figure out how the princess died natural causes or murder.”

Elsa took in the sergeants words. Deep down the doctor knew was right and her sulking wasn't helping anyone. Rising to her feet the sunlight glistening down upon her platinum blonde locks. Meeting the redhead's gaze and seeing a large smile on her face Elsa voice, “I must say optimism is quite infectious. It's extremely illogical. However, you're right I didn't get to where I am today by hiding and allowing other to cloud my judgment.”

“So, does that mean you won't be doing anymore escape acts?” Anna asked hopefully.

Walking passed the younger woman Elsa replied a hint of seduction in her voice. “Not a chance Sergeant Summers there might be times when I'll need to lose you. Plus, I like keeping you on your toes it has proved to be quite inspiring.”

Once the doctor was out of sight Anna growled, “Smart people are so confusing.” Turning around to face the setting sun Anna could see why the princess loved the spot so much. It truly was sight a to behold. The sun ,sky and sea, meat as one in an endless view that could only be described as breath taking. She could practically see a ship rising over the horizon sporting the royal colors. .

“Summers, are you coming,” Elsa Elsa shouted. Turning her head to face the doctor her breath caught in her throat seeing how beautiful Elsa looked in the red and orange light. Hand offered, a sweet smile on her face, and promise in her eyes. The sight stirred a familiar feeling and Anna had the urge to race across the grass and hug her.

Shaking it off Anna shouted back, “Yeah, I'm coming.”

As the pair headed down the trail, a snowflake fell landing upon a blade of grass.

Back in the hotel room Elsa feed Skadi who purred happily before curling up on _her_ bed and started licking herself. Anna busied herself with a coffee and her nose in a book the doctor lent her about the royal siblings. She found it hard not to associate herself with the young princess they both shared many similarities Reading on Anna discovered they both had wild red locks, teal eyes, a willingness to protect those closest to them, and a can be a little childish at times. There wasn't a single illustration, but Anna had a gut feeling that if there was the likeliness would be uncanny. Another thing that made her uncomfortable is that both shared the same name. Though upon asking Elsa the blonde simply replied her name was common and so was the princess two centuries ago. Anna took the answer, but it still gave her chills knowing she shared the name of a dead princess who seemed so much like her.

Her older sister – the queen gave her an even greater pause. Just from description along she reminded her of the doctor. Her snowy blonde hair, how they both tied it in a single braid. Frosty blue orbs, pale complexion, and even right down to the small patch of freckles on and around her nose. Not that Anna had ever noticed. The doctor even walked with grace and sometimes talked like Anna had imagined a royal would. The pair seemed to also share similar personality traits. Continuing on until she felt a headache brewing she simply chalked it up to coincidence. Closing the book putting it off to the side she glanced up seeing Elsa reading a file of sorts.

“Doctor Fryst,” the sergeant began. Elsa hummed in responds. “What's our – your next move tomorrow?”

The blonde sat the file down, “Well, Hans is only after the glory of discovery meaning he will do little to no work to solve the mystery. That give _us_ the opportunity to learn how the dear princess died.”

“Us?” Anna echoed.

A half smile curved Elsa's lips, “Yes, us if I am going to be stuck with you until this case is solved I will gladly use you to conduct any test I might deem necessary.”

“Meaning?” Anna dared to asked.

The smile turned devious, “Lets just say there's a reason why I work alone. I have already placed an order on the evaporation things I will be needing to test out.”

Anna gulped unsure how to receive Elsa's words and intentions. Though she was glad to be part of the team. “When will we begin?”

“I called Olaf for an escort so you can in. Just be sure yo bring some coffee when you come.”

“I'm sorry doctor, but I can't allow you to that your life is in my hands. I must serve my civic duty to protect you. Perhaps if it suits the lady better if we head down and once you're safe I'll get the coffee, “she offered.

Elsa mulled over the details. “Alright, but expect to be up by first light.” She covered her mouth seeing the shock and disbelief in the sergeants face. “What I thought you of all people would be used to it.” A pause. “Well, I suppose we should be going to be. Just remember the other bed is Skadi's.”

Anna's focus landed on the cat who yawned revealing sharp fangs.

Luckily Anna was resourceful. Reaching into her large army backpack she pulled out sleeping bag. Snuggling into it she bade the doctor a goodnight. Elsa bit her lip before wishing the army sergeant a goodnight as well. Anna drifted to sleep she dreamed of a large green field, and two girls resembling her and the doctor running through it laughing and holding hands

 

 


End file.
